A Dream Come True, Not!
by Sassy08
Summary: Jimmy and Cindy find out a secret their parents have kept from them... something none of you will guess I think... and some secrets are revealed as well. COMPLETE!
1. A Suprise of a Lifetime

Title: A Dream come True...Not!

Summery: Jimmy and Cindy find out a secret their parents have kept from them... something none of you will guess I think...

Chapter one:- The Suprise of a Lifetime

Disclaimer: No I do not own Jimmy Neutron but if I did we would have seen all the new episodes possible by now...but that's another story...

The last bell rang, the last bell of the last year of high school! All the kids ran out of the school to meet up with friends. Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Libby, and Cindy all met outside the school.

"Finaly! No more school!" Cindy yelled in freedom.

"Well minus college." Carl added.

"I just can't believe we all made it and graduated." Libby said staring at Sheen.

"What?" He asked shrugging. "Me smart. Or as the french say me blue blah blah apell."

"And it's wonder why the french teacher kicked him out." Libby whispered to Cindy.

"I'm just gonna miss proving all the teachers wrong." Jimmy announced proudly.

"Yeah but you never proved me wrong not once." Cindy bragged.

"Whatever Vortex." Cindy rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Jimmy mimicked her.

"Well at least some of us have matured." Carl said acting sophisticated. They all laughed a little.

"You guys want to go to the Candy Bar and celebrate?" Libby asked

"No. Everyone else is doing that. The place will be packed." Cindy pointed out. They all nodded in agreement.

"How about we go over to my house and party in the lab?" Jimmy asked. Everyone excitily screammed a 'yeah'. They all started walking to the lab.

At Jimmy's House

Cindy's mom and Jimmy's parents were sitting in the living room discussing their children. Mrs. Neutron brought out some tea for all of them.

"The reason I asked you to moce over was... well." Judy paused. "I think we should tell the kids now."

"Absoutly not!" Cindy's mother yelled then sipping her tea.

"Well they're out of high school and I think they deserve to know that-" Just then Jimmy and Cindy walked in the door laughing.

"Hey mom..." Cindy said a little confused.

"We're just getting some food for the graduation celebration in the lab." Jimmy said less confused than Cindy.

"Okay... have fun." Hugh said. Jimmy and Cindy walked into the kitchen.

"Okay somthing's up. My mom doesn't hang around your parents." Cindy said grabbing some sodas from the fridge.

"I know. It is strange." He took a paper bag and put the sodas in it. He went to get food and Cindy leaned against the fridge. She still had a crush on Jimmy and always tried to look 'cute' around him. She smiled flirtatiously when he turned to face her. "What?"

"Nothing." She lied. Jimmy smiled back. His crush on her had never really gone away.

"You know, I like that we've become friends... well more or less." He commented.

"Me too." Cindy said almost in a whisper. "But don't get any ideas. I can still kick your butt." They both laughed.

"Hey... what ever happened to your dad. He's not here and I've never seen him." Jimmy asked randomly. He had always wanted to ask but never got the courage to. It just seemed the right time to ask for some unknown reason.

"I'd rather not talk about it..."

"Jimmy! Cindy! Come in here!" Judy yelled from the living room.

"It's Jimmy's fault!" Cindy yelled back

"She made me do it!"

"I did not!"

"I was trying to stop her!"

"He's lying!"

"I am not!"

"You're not in trouble!" Judy yelled over them.

"Oh..." They both said. It had become an imidiant reaction to start blaming each other when one of their parents called. They had gotten into a lot of trouble over the years with rockets, aliens, planets, nanobots, and illegal fireworks, but the last one was Sheen's idea.

"We have something to tell you two. Sit down." Mrs. Vortex motioned toward the couch. Jimmy and Cindy sat down.

"Now Jim-Jam this is important." Hugh told his son. "You two...well..you're..."

"You're engaged." Mrs. Vortex finshed a little annoyed with Hugh.

"We're what?" They both yelled in shock.

"Wait wait wait." Jimmy said holding his hands up. "For us to be engaged wouldn't I have had to purpose to her?" Cindy cleared her throat and he rolled his eyes. "Or her purpose to me..."

"Thank you precious." She said scoffingly

"You're welcome cupcake." He said mockingly. (A/N: I took that from Homeward Bound)

"Well not really." Judy explained. "You two have an arranged marrige. Ever since we moved here."

"You see," Mrs. Vortex started. "It has been tradition in our family for years and years. We needed a boy your age and Jimmy seemed a decent choice." She paused to take another sip of tea. "Would you rather be engaged to Carl or Sheen?"

"Hell no!" Cindy yelled. "But this isn't fair! Why couldn't you arrange me to marry Nick!"

"His parents wouldn't agree." Her mother said. "Besides you both have a crush on each other so it worked out fine."

"Do not!" They both yelled at their parents blushing.

"Oh Cindy don't lie. I've read your diary and you mention him every-" Cindy ran over and covered her mother's mouth then she let out a nervous laugh. Jimmy just smiled at her with an 'oh really' look on his face.

"Yeah and I hear Jimbo talking in his sleep sayin' things like 'oh-'" Jimmy covered his father's mouth as Cindy gave him a 'how does it feel' look. Mrs. Vortex got Cindy's hand off of her mouth.

"Cindy that was very rude." She commented. "Now we'll go over wedding details later but..." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a 4 carat, colorless, calrity VVS1, emerald cut diamond ring. "This was your grandmother's. She wished you'd have it for your engagement ring." Cindy srared wide eyed. (A/N: I don't know if that's a good ring or not... let's just say it is. It's the only ring type I know.. lol)

"Wow..." She mumbled. Mrs. Vortex handed Jimmy the ring.

"Place it on her finger." When Jimmy just stared at the ring she yelled. "Now!" He snapped out of it and took the ring. He slowly placed the ring on her finger. Cindy held up her hand to admire the ring more and everyone started clapping. "Now you better go on to your little party like thing..." Mrs. Vortex shooed them out the door. Cindy and Jimmy were still shocked at what just took place. They stood outside the door. They both turned to look at each other and they blushed.

"Ok...So..." Jimmy said rubbing the back of his neck. They were both unsure of what to say. One minute they were friends, the next enemies, the next friends, next engaged. This was going to be fun to explain to everyone.

* * *

Obviously I lied about not writing any more stories.. figures... when I say i'm not gonna write I come up with thousands of ideas... ugh... well next chptr sould be up soon


	2. Graduation Celebration

A Dream Come True, Not!

Chapter two:- Graduation Celebration

acosta pérez josé ramiro- Thanks for telling me I was not aware of her dad actualy being in an episode but for this story let's just say he didn't...

* * *

Jimmy and Cindy slowly started walking toward the lab. Cindy couldn't stop staring at the ring. One part of her was thrilled. She was engaged to Jimmy, Jimmy! She was absolutly in love with him but she still wasn't quite sure how he felt. She was also very upset that she had an arranged marrige. She wanted him to purpose to her, to marry her because he loved her not because he was forced to.

Jimmy was also feeling that way too. He was happy he was engaged to Cindy but at the same time he hated it.

As they approached the lab, they looked at each other.

"Well, how do we tell them?" Cindy asked him.

"I don't know. Do we.. hold hands as we enter or what?"

"Uhhh... I don't think so. I may be engaged to you but that doesn't mean I like you." She thought about how that sounded for a moment then shook her head. "Why don't we just go in and say it?"

"Works for me." They walked into the lab where music was already playing and everyone was messing around with some of his inventions, mainly the cheese ray.

"Hey what took you two so long?" Libby asked as she turned down the music. Jimmy and Cindy both looked down. "Well?" Carl and Sheen took the paper bag and started to eat all the food. Cindy just held up her hand and showed them all the ring. Libby went wide eyed. "Damn girl!" She said taking her hand and examining the ring more closely. Even Sheen and Carl were wide eyed. They all knew that Jimmy was her fiancé just by the way he was blushing.

"Okay dude not exactly the way I would've told a girl I like her but," Sheen whispered to Jimmy. "if it works..."

"I didn't purpose!" He yelled out.

"Wait okay now I'm confused. If you didn't purpose then how are you engaged?" Carl said with a really confused look on his face.

"It was arranged every since Nerdtron moved here. Only our parents didn't tell us." Cindy announced hanging her head down.

"Wait, your parents set you guys up with an arranged marrige?" They nodded. "What? Don't they know that we don't live in like 1532?" Libby exagerated a little. Cindy nodded.

"Apparently it's been a tradition for years and generations in my family and I guess they couldn't find anyone better than Nerdtron for me to marry." Cindy looked at Jimmy who was glaring at her. "Oh give it up." She glared back at him.

"Man this isn't fair." Sheen said. "You get to marry your dream girl and I might not even get to go to college with mine!" Sheen threw his arms up in frustration.

"Sheen!" Jimmy yelled as he started to blush. "I mean... I don't know what your talking about."

"Smooth Jimmy, real smooth." Libby said sarcasticly.

"So wait a minute, you two have to get married?" Carl asked. They all nodded. "Yeah... That's kind of stupid."

"That's what we've been saying!" Sheen yelled at him.

"Well sorry if I was not listening because I was playing with the chesse ray!"

"Well why don't we forget about getting married and celebrate our graduation?" Libby suggested.

"Yeah." Cindy said starting to brighten up. "Let's party!" She turned up the volume on the stereo and started to dance. They all danced and messed around with old inventions for around an hour then Sheen tapped his purple flurp can with a plastic spoon.

"Excuse me everybody but I'd like to make a toast." Everyone grabbed their can on purple flurp. "I'd like to make a toast to all of us. We have all graduated from school and have more or less survived the teachers. Especialy the one who kicked me out of french because I 'supposidly' couldn't speak french when everyone knows I can oh and that teacher that gave me detention for eating glue, oh oh oh and that teacher who selfishly got me off the flag pole when I climbed up there during-" Jimmy came up and tapped Sheen's shoulder.

"Umm Sheen...?"

"Oh. Well here's to us." Everyone raised their can and took a drink. Then the music continued to play. Libby noticed Cindy sitting by herself on the couch just staring at her ring. She walked over to talk to her.

"You're suppose to be having fun girl."

"I know but now everytime I look at Jimmy, I keep thinking 'there goes my future husband'. I hate this." She sighed heavily.

"I thought you'd be happy. I mean your marrying the guy you've had a crush on for years and years." Libby put her arm around Cindy's shoulders.

"Yeah but if I did marry him, I wanted it to be because he loves me not because he has to." Just then Jimmy came up to the couch.

"Hey Libby can I talk to Cindy for a minute?" Libby nodded, hugged Cindy and got up.

"Sheen put that down before you hurt yourself!" She yelled as she walked off.

"Owww!" Sheen yelled in the background. Jimmy sat down next to Cindy. They sat quietly for a while.

"Umm..." He started but nothing came out.

"If that's all you wanted to say, I'm going to go talk to people who didn't ruin my life." Cindy stood up to leave. Jimmy grabbed her wrist and yanked her back down to the couch. "What was that for!"

"I ruined your life?" He yelled "You think I want to marry you? That this was my idea?"

"Well..no but that doesn't matter! You're the one I have to be married to!"

"You know! You're just so...!" He sighed and leaned back.

"Jimmy?"

"What?"

"Can you let go of my hand?" She asked. He didn't even realize he was still holding it. He blushed and let go immidiatly. "Thanks."

"Look after the party, can we talk?" She thought a moment and nodded. "Okay..." He stood up and went over to Carl. Cindy slowly stood up and went to try to enjoy herself.

At about one in the morning, everyone started to leave. Cindy of course stayed behind to talk to Jimmy as promised. They stood there for a bit picking up garbage and throwing it out. They would take a quick glanse at each other but nothing more than that. Cindy couldn't stand it anymore so she spoke up.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean? We're gonna get married." He said

"Yeah I know that but I mean about us. Are we going to be a real married couple or date other people while we're married. I mean I want a family. I want kids and that's not gonna happen being married to you." Jimmy smiled and gave her a 'that's what you think' look. She had to laugh a little. "Forget it."

"I don't know I mean I never really thought about that." He sighed. He walked over to her. "We can see other people yes, but the question is how many sane people would be willing to get tangled up in our world with us being married but not together?"

"Good point."

"I know. I am a genius." She lightly hit him playfully. "Hey! That was uncalled for!"

"It was so called for!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Jimmy reached down to her ribs and started tickling her.

"Hey!" She yelled between giggles."Stop!" She finaly got free and ran. But Jimmy caught up with her grabbed her. They both fell down to the floor him half ontop of her. They were both laughing until they realized their positions. Jimmy for the first time tonight (or this morning whatever) looked into her eyes. They both smiled and for a moment thought the marrige may work. He brushed a few stay strands of hair away from her face and started leaning down. But just then, Sheen came banging on the door.

"Hey! Hey let me in! I forgot something! Let me in!" Jimmy sighed and got up and let Sheen in. He started looking through a pile of garbage and finaly came out with some piece of trash in his hand then walked back out. "Thanks!" He yelled. Jimmy shook his head and shut the door.

"That's Sheen for ya." Jimmy said smiling at Cindy who was still laying on the floor. She slowly stood up and walked toward the door.

"Well I better be going. We may be engaged but I still don't think my parents would aprove of me being here to long. You know parents and what they think." Jimmy smiled

"Yeah. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He led her out and shut the door.


	3. Rendezvous

A Dream Come True, Not!

Chapter Three:- Rendezvous

Jimmy woke up around noon. He shielded his eyes from the blinding sun that came through the window. He got up but wasn't quite awake and was moving a little slow. He got dressed then went to the lab entrence. He hit his head on the door which woke him up.

"Ow!" He yelled rubbing his nose. He looked down and saw an envelope with his name on it. "Hmm." He picked it up and walked into the lab. He sat down on the couch and slowly opened the letter. He read it to himself.

'Dear Jimmy,

Meet me in the back of the park at one.

Your fiancé

He couldn't help but smile at the way she told him it was from her. Jimmy was a little confused at ehy she wanted to meet in the back of the park. No one was ever there anymore it used to be an old make out spot but wasn't anymore. Even though he kinda wished it still was. He laid back on the couch and closed his eyes imagining them alone there. His eyes snapped open when he realized it had taken him 45 minutes to get down to the lab. He was really moving slower than he thought.

Jimmy got up and straightened his hair and clothes then went out the door. He started walking to the park when Carl walked up to him.

"Hey Jimmy!" He greeted happily. "Why are you walking so fast?"

"I'm...uhhh..." Jimmy couldn't think of a good reason. "Ah hell I can trust you. I'm going to go meet Cindy."

"Ooohhh." Carl had to run to keep up with Jimmy's fast pace. "Why don't you just tell her you like her?"

"Carl... It's complicated. Look I gotta go." Jimmy started running and Carl stayed behind catching his breath. He started walking when he came to the park. He walked the rest of the way to the back of the park. He pushed through some tress and bushes and saw Cindy sitting on a rock. She turned to see him, smiled and said "Hey."

"So what did you want to see me for?" He asked. She motioned for him to sit by her so he did. He sat on the same rock she was on. He looked around the circle of trees and bushes they were surrounded by. Very little sun rained in through the leaves on the branches of the towering trees. Some of the bushes had blue or pink flowers on them and even with little sun, the grass was still green. Anyone would say it was beautiful even Jimmy who wouldn't think of anything as beautiful, well except Cindy that is.

They sat there for a while just staring at their surroundings neither of them talking.

"My mom's already got the wedding date planned out..." Cindy finaly said. This took Jimmy by suprise.

"What?"

"Yeah it shocked me too."

"When is it?" He asked. Cindy sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be good.

"One week."

"One week?" He jumped up. He knew it might be soon but he didn't think this soon. "That's insane! I mean we just found out yesterday that we're engaged and now she wants us to get married in a week! What about our lives? Did she ever think of that?" Jimmy started yelling with rage throwing his arms up in the air trying to release his frustration. "I mean this wedding is going to destroy all my plans for the future! And in one week? It might as well be tomorrow!" Cindy stood up and grabbed his arms out of the air then held them by his sides. She tried to calm him down but it didn't seem to work.

"Jimmy," She tried to say softly but it was like he didn't even hear her. "Jimmy!" She yelled. But he still didn't calm down. "JIMMY!" But he still ignored her. So she shut him up the only way she knew how. She sighed a frustrated sigh then grabbed his face. She quickly pulled his lips to hers. Jimmy opened his eyes wide in shock. Cindy pushed his face away before she got to deep into it. She did not remove her hands however.

"Why did you do that?"

"To shut you up!" She yelled. "You were acting hysterical. You need to calm down. We'll find a way to get through this," Jimmy placed his hands on her face just like she had done to him. "together." They both pulled each other foward and their lips crashed together. They both got lost in a passionate kiss as Cindy threw her arms around his neck and he removed his hands from her face and placed them on her waist. They pulled away slowly. But neither of them pulled away to far. Their foreheads were pushed against each other's and they just stayed like that. They could both feel the other's warm breath on their face. "Ummm..." Was all that Cindy could get out. But Jimmy just brought his lips to hers again. But all of a sudden Cindy pushed him away from her. "What are you doing?" She yelled at him.

"Uhhh..." He didn't know what to say. "I thougt I was doing what you were doing." Cindy seemed shocked at herself. She started to breath heavily.

"I gotta go." Cindy took off through the bushes and trees. Jimmy tried to go after her but he couldn't find her anywhere. He sighed.

"I'm a genius yet I still don't understand women, there's something wrong with that."


	4. Secrets Unlocked

A Dream Come True, Not!

Chapter four:- Secrets Unlocked

Jimmy started walking home still confused by what had just happened. He walked into the lab and greeted his mechanical dog. He fell down on the couch and sighed. He still couln't figure out what was wrong with Cindy yet there was a smile on his face he just couldn't wipe off. He knew why he was smiling. He had just had the most passoinate kiss of his life with the love of his life. For a few seconds he tough that this marrige might have worked.

Across the street, Cindy ran into her house and ran to her mother in tears.

"I hate you!" Cindy yelled at her. "I ate what you're doing to me! This sin't fair!"

"Cindy Cindy Cindy, what on earth do you mean?"

"I mean what I said! I hate you!" She continued to yell. Cindy then ran into her room and called Libby. "I kissed him." She said.

"That's great!" Libby yelled. "Wait. Why do you sound unhappy?"

"I'm just afraid."

"Afriad of what? Ohhh." She said realizing what was going through her friend's head. "Jimmy's not like that though. He wouldn't do anything like that. Especialy to you."

"We didn't think Chris would do that either but he did."

"Girl that's harsh calling him by his first name."

"You think I care!" Cindy yelled out.

"Alright tell me what happened." Libby said. After Cindy explained it all, Libby tried not to laugh.

"This isn't funny!"

"I can just imagine the look on Jimmy's face. He's gotta be soooo confused!"

"I didn't even think about that. I just left him there..."

"You know you have to talk to him right?"

"I know. Bye." Cindy hung up and sighed. She knew she had to tell him but how? It wasn't easy to explain. She knew he'd take it the wrong way. Cindy went for a walk to help her think.

Jimmy had done the same thing and eventualy they both ended up at the park again. He saw her from behind sitting on the swing. She didn't notice him come up behind her.

He didn't know why he started pushing her lightly because he thought she would kill him but he did. She turned her head quickly when she felt his hands on her back and the swing move.

All they did was smile at each other. Jimmy continued pushing her gently.

"So..." He started. "You want to tell me what's wrong?

"I don't know." She sighed "I'm just scared, that's all."

"Scared of me, or what?"

"I'm scared of everything, the marrige, my mom, you, me, and what's gonna happen." Jimmy kept pushing her slowly.

"Why are you scared of me?" He asked a little confused. He seemed to be more confused the past 2 days then he had in his entire life. "I'm sorry I kissed you if that's it."

"No. No. It's Chris."

"Alright, I'm really really confused. Who's Chris?"

"Nevermind." Cindy stopped the swing and stood up. Jimmy wasn't gonna let her go though. He quickly grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"No. Tell me."

"Drop it." She turned to leave but he just tightened his grip. Once she turned to face him again, he saw her eyes start to water.

"Who's Chris." He asked one more time.

"He's no one! Now let me go!" Cindy finaly pulled away from him and started to walk away. Jimmy ran and caught up with her. He gently took her hand and saw her tears run down her face.

"Cindy...I-" Just then a mob of kids came running into the park. He dropped her hand. She motioned for him to follow her. She led him to the back of the park.

The sun was starting to set as Cindy sat on the ground. Jimmy sat across from her. He wiped away a few tears.

"You must be happy?" Cindy said

"How? I mean why?"

"You get to see the great fearless Cindy Vortex cry and become vunerable." Jimmy took her hands again

"The only thing I see is the great fearless Cindy Vortex being human. I think I like this side of you." They both smiled. "Now will you tell me who Chris is?"

"You've already asked me about him. I didn't tell you anything though." Jimmy had never asked about any Chris.

"Who is he?" He asked again ignoring his confusion. "Did he hurt you?"

"Yes."

"Where is he? What did he do? Jimmy started yelling.

"Jimmy calm down. There's nothing anyone can do now, he's gone."

"Who was he then? How'd he hurt you."

"He's my father." Jimmy almost dropped her hands. "He and my mom had an arranged marrige too. They were in love before the marrige. When I was about five, he took off with some woman from his work. We were really close. Or so I thought." She paused to take a deep, shaky breath. "I would stay up at night waiting for him to come back. He never did. He wrote me once or twice when I was eleven but he never called or came back to see me or anything. He never even apoligized in the letters. He broke my mom's heart when he left too. She wouldn't talk to anyone especialy me. It was because I reminded her of the jerk my father was. How things should have turned out but didn't. I thought after her experience with love and marrige, she wouldn't do the same thing to me." Cindy broke down and tears poured out. She buried her face into her hands which were still held by Jimmy's hands.

He now understood why she never wanted to get serious with anybody. Her having an arranged marrige just made it all worse. He lifted her head up and pulled her into a warm embrace. She continued to sob in his arms. He tried to calm her down but it wasnt' that easy.

"Cindy, I would never do that to you ever."

"I know but it still scares me." They slowly pulled apart. "I'm sorry Jimmy. I don't want you to think that I expect this of you or anything it's just that it scares me. I don't want to be hurt again."

"I wouldn't never do anything to hurt you like that. I might try to make you feel less intelligent than me but..." She laughed a little. "C'mere." He turned her around and had her sit between his legs with her leaning back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she set her arms over his. "I understand you a lot better now. It's nice to know why you're so defensive around me. That it's not because you hate me."

"Jimmy, I could never hate you. I love you."

"I love you too." She turned her head up towards his as he leaned down until his lips met hers. It was soft and light almost heavenly or to good to be true. When they broke apart, they just sat their holding each other until they both had to get home. They walked down the street hand in hand until they reached Cindy's door step. "So I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. We have wedding details to go over." They both smiled and gave a quick kiss good bye. Cindy slowly closed the door as Jimmy walked down the street. Just then, Carl and Sheen came out from some bushes.

"Hey dude! That was so cool!" Sheen said patting him on the back.

"Yeah I don't know what happened but it must have been romantic." Carl added.

"Yeah. I"m the happiest guy on earth right now. Or on heaven... either one would work."

* * *

No this is not the end, we still have the marrige to get through.


	5. Plans

A Dream Come True, Not!

Chapter five:- Plans

I have a feeling that the story may go a little down hill in this chptr, i'm to confident on my abilities to write good stories while Jimmy and Cindy are together so...

Cindy woke up in the morning and smiled as she stretched out in her bed. She recalled last night everything that happened. She hadn't spoken of her father (except to Libby) until last night and she had never opened up to anyone that much. Even with Libby she didn't cry as much. To be safe in Jimmy's arms after opening up to him just made her feel happy. She slowly got out of bed and got dressed.

She had called Libby when she got home last night and told her everything. Everyone (meaning Sheen, Carl, Libby, Jimmy and Cindy) was getting together today to start making wedding plans that her mother hadn't already desided. Cindy's mother had already desided a lot. She had already picked the kind of flowers that would be at the tables, that it would be outside not in a church, that it would start at 5 P.M., well mainly everything except the place and the band but even once the gang thought of something, it had to be approved.

She went downstairs and left for the lab where everyone was meeting. She knocked on the lab door and she stood there for less then a second until the ground dropped from beneath her. She slid down a sliding tube like thing before falling into the lab. Jimmy was under the end of the tube and caught her. (It looks like he picked her up bridal style)

"You know, I like it when you catch me like this instead of letting me fall to the ground." Cindy said smiling.

"I'd never let you fall." He leaned down and kissed her. He put her down then walked over to a table filled with possible wedding places and bands. "Should we wait for the others or get started looking at places and bands?"

"I think we could start without them. I mean it is our wedding." She went over and sat down by the table and started looking over ideas. She looked over the few choices they had. The only ones she liked were at the park, by a river just outside of town, or in her backyard. "I like these ideas." She said as she pushed the pictures towards him.

"You're backyard?" He questioned. It didn't sound all that romantic or interesting.

"Yeah. It makes me feel at home and..." She saw the look he was giving her which showed that choice was out. "Fine. Well what about the others?"

"The river doesn't sound all that bad but I'd want to look at it first and I think I'm okay with the park idea but I don't know."

"Alright, one- why don't you like the park? And two- you're starting to sound like my mother." She started imitating her mom. "Oh I need to look at the place first. I need to approve it. I need to do this and that and take away whatever freedom you have." He put his hand on her shoulder to chill her out.

"Cindy, relax would ya?" Jimmy asked

"Sorry. It's just that it's one week! You know? One week is not enough to plan a wedding!"

"Well thankfuly for us, your mother has desided most of the wedding already." He tried to make it sound like a joke but it didn't quite work out. "Okay look back to the park thing. I don't think I want the wedding at the park because that's like our place."

"Yeah so it's a great place to get married! It's our special place. We should celebrate our love there. It's the first place we kissed which would make it the perfect place." She tried to explain but she seemed to continue to repeat the same points over and over.

"Look I understand that. It just doesn't seem all that right. I don't want anyone else there. Let's just rule that one out. Okay?" Cindy sighed and finaly agreed.

"So we're gonna have to go with the river then."

"Well what about this one?" He slid a piture toward her.

"That's on top of a hill which means all of our guests would be falling backwards because their chairs would be falling back." She threw the picture behind her. "That would have been stupid."

"Well excuse me for making an opinion." Just then the rest of the gang fell into the lab. "Hey guys." He greeted. They walked up to see the pictures of places and names of bands. "I think we've desided on a place but we're not a hundred percent sure yet."

"Hmm... Where did you guys deside?" Libby asked. Cindy held up the picture of the river side.

"It's a river just outside of town." Cindy said.

"I like that idea. So have you guys desided on a band?" They both shook their heads. "Well how about Graystar?"

"My mother already said that they weren't an option." Cindy replied shaking her head. "She really wanted some band I've never heard of."

"Isn't this your wedding not hers? Why is she making all the desisions?" Carl asked.

"I don't know." Cindy sighed. "I think she's lost her mind."

"No kidding." Sheen chimed in. "Now I know where you get it from." Cindy just gave him a hateful glare. Sheen hid behind Libby but she just rolled her eyes.

"Hey what about this band?" Carl pointed out then read the name to himself. "The Aces..." (A/N: I just made that up any relation to any real music band is beyond my knowledge)

"I've heard of them!" Libby yelled "They'd be perfect. They'll play any kind of songs from like any band. Just send them the songs you want."

"That actualy sound like a good idea." Jimmy said.

"Well I should have these approved by my mom. I'll be back as soon as I can." Cindy walked out of the lab and into her house. "Okay mom. We've desided on-" She was cut off by the sound of her mother yelling to someone on the phone.

"I don't care! You're not invited and it's invitation only! You might as well not even come into to town because I won't allow it! Good-bye!" She slammed the phone down on the reciever and turned around. "Oh Cindy. I didn't hear you come in."

"Who was that?" Cindy asked.

"Oh no one important. So what did you want?"

"We desided on the river outside of town and The Aces." Cindy's mother frowned.

"I don't think that's the best idea I was thinking more along the lines of the hill and the band Sweet Candles." (A/N: once again i just thought of that name now)

"Why'd you even ask for our opinion then?" Cindy asked as tears started to coat her eyes. "Why are you making all the desisions? This is my wedding not yours!"

"One day you'll do the same thing for your children! So don't start yelling at me! It will be on the hill and the band will be Sweet Candles!"

"NO!" Cindy shot back at her mother. "I'M PUTTING MY FOOT DOWN! WE WILL HAVE SOME SAY IN OUR OWN WEDDING! GOT IT?" She yelled tears pouring out of her eyes. Her mother drew her shoulders back and stood as straight as possible. "It will take place by the river and The Aces will be playing the songs WE want!" Cindy said a little more calmly. Cindy walked back to the lab wiping away the tears without a reply from her mother.

"So what did she say?" Carl asked when she walked in.

"It's okay. Jimmy and I will make up a list of songs and we'll send it to them."

"Let's just hope with a one week's notice they'll be able to make it." Libby said walking towards the door. "We need that list A.S.A.P. so we'll let you get started." They all walked out. Jimmy sat her down on the couch.

"Okay what's wrong?" He asked

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell you were crying." He took her hand in his.

"I just started yelling at my mom. She didn't want to approve our choices. She wanted it to be on the hill and she wanted Sweet Candles." Cindy leaned back and sighed. "It's like she doesn't want us to have any say what so ever. It's annoying me a lot. I also heard her yelling at someone on the phone about how something was invitation only and they might as well not come into town."

"Who was she talking to?"

"I don't know. I just hope this ends soon and we'll get some kind of voice in this."

"Yeah me too. Do we even get to make our own vows?"

"I don't even want to think about that." They smiled and he pulled her into a warm loving embrace. "C'mon we need to pick out some songs."

* * *

There's another suprise in the next chptr that will make all of you think someone really is insane. Some of you might even be able to guess it. 


	6. Another Suprise

A Dream Come True, Not!

Chapter Six:- Another suprise

Samuraistar- sry I didn't reply in the last chptr. Am I familiar with the who what now? lol

All of you are thinking that the suprise is who is on the phone, well there's something different going on here. You guys are either gonna think I'm crazy or this charecter but it will all make sence later into the story promise.

* * *

By the end of the day, they had a full page of songs and mailed it to The Aces. There were a few touchy lovey songs then they had a lot of dancing music. Cindy leaned against his mailbox after then put the letter in.

"In about a week, we'll be married. It's so strange." She held his hand as they walked back to the lab. "I mean a few days ago we still acted like we hated each other and now we're somewhat happy to be getting married."

"Yeah." Was all Jimmy could say. He looked at his watch. "You better be getting home for dinner." She nodded then gave him a quick kiss before heading off home again thinking about the wedding more. She walked in to hear her mom yelling on the phone again.

"No! Don't even think of doing that! I won't allow it!" Cindy walked into the kitchen to find her mother tangled in the phone cord. It was obvious she had been walking around tangling herself in some sort of anger. "This is insane! I can't let this happen! It won't! Don't call back!" She slammed the phone down just like she had before.

"Mom?" Her mother turned around fast and tripped over some of the cord and fell. As she fell, the phone fell with her and broke. "Are you okay?" CIndy asked going over to help her out.

"No. Planning this wedding is just to much pressure on me." She said getting untangled from the cord.

"On you?" Cindy asked. She could feel her blood starting to boil so she tried to stay calm. "This is my wedding. Why is this so much pressure on you?" It was difficult to keep the hate and anger out of her voice.

"It's just that... nothing." Her mother sighed. "I have to go buy a new phone. I'll be back later." Her mother walked out the door.

"AHHHH!" Cindy screamed then picked up the phone and threw it at the wall leaving a small dent. Then she just fell to the floor sobbing. She wasn't even sure why she was crying this time. She sat there in the kitchen with her head hung low sobbing. She eventualy got up once her stomach started growling. She walked over to the freezer and pulled out an instant meal. After she popped it into the microwave she turned on some music to drown her troubles.

She pulled out her dinner and ate it quickly. She then found a letter on the coffee table in her living room adressed to her. There was no return adress on it. She picked it up curiously then sat down on the couch as she opened it.

"My dearest daughter," She read aloud. Her eyes started to water right there. She knew who it was from as soon as she read that one line. She was about to tear it apart but couldn't bring herself to do it. She continued to read it to herself. "I know I haven't made any contact with you in a while and I'm sorry for that. Please forgive me I've been traveling all around with Bridgette and her new company." She stopped and took a moment to remember Bridgette. She hated that woman. She was drop dead gorgeous with her long blonde hair and make-up on. She wasn't stupid or anything like a tramp. She wasn't to slutty or anything. She was one of the nicest people Cindy had ever met but she hated her so much. Bridgette was probably the one who made Chris write any letters to his daughter. She continued to read. "We're both doing very well and hope you are too. I assume you've graduated and have a boyfriend you plan to marry one day. I need to get going but Bridgette and I wish you the best of luck. Oh by the way here's a little graduation gift. From Daddy" He didn't even say 'love Daddy'. She looked back inside the envelope and found a one hundred dollar bill. She nodded her head in dissaproval. (And I mean nodded not shook) "That's Chris alright."

She put the money and the letter on the coffee table then went up to her room tears already streaming down her cheeks. She flew down on her bed and fell asleep as soon as she could.

When she woke up, it was morning. It was amazing how time was flying by now. She had so little time. Little did she know, she was about to have even less time. She stretched out and changed into new unwrinkled clothes. She brushed her hair and put it up in a pony tail before going downstairs. She saw her mother sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in her hand. She looked up as she saw Cindy come down the stairs.

"Cindy I have some news you'll want to know." Cindy could already tell this wasn't going to be good news by her mother's serious tone of voice.

"Okay."

"I changed the wedding date." Cindy felt relieved for a moment thinking that she pushed it back giving them all more time but the next words out of her mother's mouth forced her to snap. "It's been moved to tomorrow."

* * *

Fast update I know lol. it's short yes but I want to end it there. I'll get a lot done within the next few days so the next chptr may be long. I'm going camping so and i'll have my laptop w/ me. SO I could be updating very fast the next few chptrs depending on how much time i spend on the story. 


	7. All hell breaks loose

A Dream Come True, Not!

Chapter seven:- All hell breaks loose

"I'm sorry, what?" Cindy stared unbelievingly at her mother. "I don't think I heard you right. What did you say?"

"I've moved the wedding to tomorrow." Mrs. Vortex said calmly. "I think it's for the best."

"But the band won't make it in time! We can't book the river in time! Nothing's ready!" Cindy started yelling.

"No problem. I booked the hill last night and Sweet Candles are in town and have agreed to play with such short notice. I went out and bought almost everything. There's still a bit to do today. For some reason the caterer canceled and refused to cater our wedding at all so we'll just buy a lot of food which turns out to be less expensive than the caterer." She laughed a little. "I think we got scammed by them. Overall it's all going to go well."

"NO!" Cindy slammed her fists down on on the table as she stood up. "This is insane! What are you trying to do? This is my life! MINE! My wedding! My life! My choice!" She took her mother's coffee cup and threw it at the wall. It shattered into many tiny pieces against the wall and rained onto the floor. The coffee that was in it splattered on the wall and would most likely stain it. "Why are you doing this to me? Why are you doing this to Jimmy? Why? I don't get it!" She continued to yell. She put her hands flat on the table and leaned toward her mom.

Just then Jimmy came running into the house.

"What's going on?" He asked as he sut the door. "Cindy what's wrong?" Her face was red and her eyes were filled with hate. He went over and hugged her tight. "Shhhh. What's wrong."

"She moved the wedding date."

"Okay by the look of you I'm going to guess that that's not good."

"We're getting married tomorrow." Jimmy's arms dropped and his eyes widened.

"Yeah umm... Come again?"

"Exactly." Cindy still held Jimmy tight.

"Uhhh... yeah ummm... I... you... It... Wow." Jimmy couldn't manage to find words. "How? I mean why? I mean...Whoa."

"Everything's all set. Sweet Candles will play at the hill at five tomorrow. Food, drinks, guests, and seating has been taken care of." Mrs. Vortex announced proudly.

"Wait? On the hill? Sweet Candles?" Jimmy shook his head. He was getting too much information he didn't want. "But we wanted it by the river and The Aces?"

"Do you really think The Aces would be able to come on such short notice? They wouldn't be able to make it. And we couldn't book the river in time so... We'll have to make small changes."

"What about a wedding dress?" Jimmy asked. Cindy hadn't even thought about that yet. There was so much going on and so little time to swallow all of the information that was being shoved down her throat.

"Oh I'm going to go rent one today?" Mrs. Vortex said standing up to gather all of the pieces of the broken cup.

"Dont' you mean you and I are going to go rent one?" Cindy turned back to face her mother.

"What? Oh no, I wouldn't worry you over a small little detail like that. You're going to be helping pick out food and dishes and things like that. I have a list on the counter of what exactly I want." Cindy's face turned red again. Her blood was boiling and she wanted to slash her mother's throat right about now.

"A SMALL LITTLE DETAIL? THE WEDDING DRESS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT PART! THAT'S NOT A SMALL LITTLE DETAIL!" Her hands turned to fists and her nuckles turned white from how hard she was clenching her hands.

"Cindy," Jimmy tried to calm her down. "relax it's okay." She raised one of her fists and slammed it into the wall while screaming. The wall was now dented and Cindy's hand bled a little. "Cindy." Jimmy took both her hands and wrapped his arms around her letting her lean back on his chest. They all stayed silent for a minute while Cindy and her mother just stared at one another. Cindy with rage, her mother with shock. Her mother finaly stood up from the ground and walked over to where Cindy was being held by Jimmy.

"It will be tomorrow I will pick out your dress and you will say 'I do'." She said sternly. "Understood?"

"Yes mother." Cindy said reluctantly. Mrs. Vortex went upstairs to get changed. Once she left Cindy started crying in Jimmy's arms again. "This is insane. I can't believe she's doing this. I don't get it." Cindy turned around and buried her face into his shirt. She said a few things but they were to muffled to understand.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. Everyone in town was informed about the wedding date being changed. (A/N: sry but I can't think of anything to fill this day with...) Before they knew it, Jimmy and Cindy had to say their good-nights again. They gave a quick kiss and an 'it's alright' then went their seperate ways home.

Cindy fell into her bed wishing this was all a dream. That Jimmy and her were still fighting and denying their love but one day he'd purpose and they'd get married in their own time their own way.

When she woke up, the first thing that came to her mind was 'it's my wedding day' and most women would be thrilled to think that and they would jump up and down but not Cindy. She threw the pillow over her head and screamed. The last thing she wanted to do was get up and get married or see her wedding dress. She had refused to see it yesterday but today she would. She just knew it was going to be ugly.

She walked out of her bedroom once she was dressed and saw it hanging on the bathroom door. It wasn't the dress every girl dreamed of, not at all. It was a white dress, a white poofy dress. No sparkles, no lace, no nothing, not even a vail. It had to have been the cheapest dress there. Cindy ran her hand over the fabric, at least it was soft. She felt a tear tumble down her cheek. This just wasn't fair.

Cindy turned her head to look at the clock. It was noon which ment everyone was over at the hill helping set up. She got into her car and drove the short distance to the hill where her marrige was being set up. As she walked up to the hill she felt like everything looked familiar. It was like she'd been here before. Everything was exactly in the place it had been in... It hit her. What her mother was doing. What was going on. Cindy's hands started shaking as she reached the top the hill where she met Jimmy, Libby, and Sheen.

"Carl's not gonna be here until around three." Jimmy said walking towards Cindy. "Are you okay?" He asked when he noticed the fear mixed with rage in her eyes. She didn't respond. She searched for her mother and finaly found her telling people where to put flowers. Cindy ignored everyone and pushed some people out of the way to get to her.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Cindy yelled at her mother which made her turn around quickly. "You showed me so many pictures of it! Did you think I wouldn't realize you made this the exact same wedding you had! I should have noticed before! The wedding time, the flowers, the place, the band, the, the, the everything!" She shouted. "I can't believe you'd do this! Why?"

"Cindy please calm down." Her mother tried to calm her but it just got Cindy more upset.

"Why would you do this? WHY ARE YOU MAKING MY WEDDING YOURS? WHY DID YOU MAKE THIS AN EXACT COPY OF YOUR WEDDING?" All the pictures of Mrs. Vortex's wedding proved that this was an exact copy. That she had controlled everything to make it the exact same as her own. Cindy's eyes burned with more rage as people gathered around to watch this mother daughter battle go on. Cindy's mom just stayed quiet though. No answer came from her lips. "THIS IS INSANE! I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED HERE! NOT LIKE THIS! KISS YOUR BRIDE AND DAUGHTER GOOD-BYE! I'M LEAVING!" Cindy took off her ring and threw it at her mother. She turned around to face everyone and they all just stood wide eyed. She walked up to Jimmy. "I'm sorry you had to get messed up in this." She kissed him one last time then took off in her car to go get her things then leave.


	8. Ugh Family

A Dream Come True, Not!

Chapter eight:- Ugh Family

Animelover231- sry if u didn't get to read this before you left but my internet connection was lost for a bit

Jimmy ran up to Cindy's car as she started driving off but was soon left behind. He knew she was heading home to get her things before she left. He was pretty sure that she wouldn't go through with it but just in case he got in his car and started after her.

Cindy gripped the steering wheel tight like it was the only thing keeping her alive. She wasn't crying, her face wasn't red, she just looked striaght ahead with stone eyes and closed mouth that formed a grim line. She turned into her drive way to see another car that wasn't there before. Her expression didn't change. She wasn't really using common sence. It was an unkown car to her, she didn't know who was inside her house but she walked into her house anyways. She walked into her living room and saw sitting on the couch...

"Chris?" She gasped. Her eyes went wide as she examined the man so unknown to her. His blonde hair was neatly combed and parted. He was wearing plain tan shirt with a pocket over his heart along with faded blue jeans that weren't tight nor baggy. She saw his features hadn't changed much. He still had those strong arms that used to hold her up in the air. The soft stuble that covered his jaw line was still there. His green eyes were colder and harder than she remembered.

And the one thing that changed was the thing attatched to his hand, Bridgette. His fingers intertwined with hers, holding it so gently. She had never looked more beautiful with her blonde hair cut shorter than normal and her make-up put on evenly and so delicatly. She smiled lightly at Cindy but it vanished from her face when Cindy scowled at her. Bridgette looked almost ashamed.

"I wouldn't have preferred a 'Dad' but..." Chris said back.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard you're getting married. We were in town so we came by to see it." Cindy shook her head.

"There is no wedding anymore." Cindy walked past them and went up to her room. Chris and Bridgette sighed no knowing what to do. They both saw his letter and the money he gave her just sitting on the table. He knew she didn't want him there. Just then Jimmy walked in the door.

"Cindy! Cindy I-" He saw Chris and Brigette sitting on the couch. "Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"I'm Chris and this is Bridgette." Jimmy's eyes widened.

"Oh..." Was all he said then went back looking for Cindy. He ran up to her room leaving her father and Bridgette sitting there wondering who he was. "Cindy what are you doing?" He asked when he saw her packing her clothes into a suitecase. (A/N: i know i spelled that wrong...)

"I'm leaving like I said. My whole life was just a set up. From the day Chris left all Mom wanted to do was to remake her wedding for me, to live my life the way she wanted me to." She continued packing more things. "I'm taking charge now and I'm leaving. I'm going to go live my own life."

"What about me?" Jimmy asked as he took her hand. She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"You can do what you want to do. You were just a toy in my mother's plan. You're free now." She reached up and carressed his cheek.

"I want to be with you, Cindy." He took her hand and put it over his heart. "I want you to stay with me."

"I can't stay here." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. Then she closed her suitecase and picked it up. "Good-bye." She was about to walk out but Jimmy held her hand tight.

"You're not leaving. There's just so much information being pushed at you that you're not thinking clearly. If you wait one day or even a few hours, you'll come to realize that you don't want to go and that right here is where you want to be." Cindy shook her head like she wouldn't believe him.

"Listen to him." A female voice came from the door. They both turned around to see Bridgette. "He knows what he's talking about and he seems to care very much about you."

"What do you know?" Cindy asked with venom dripping from her words.

"I know that you're making a mistake by running from your fears and problems." She said walking up to Cindy. She took the suitecase and placed it on her bed. "I don't think you're going to leave either. And I know, I know, I dont' know anything about you. This is true I'll admit but I don't think any girl would leave a guy like this just to get away from her mother." Jimmy smiled at the compliment.

"I know I'm not suppose to but I like her." Jimmy whispered to Cindy who elbowed him lightly in the side.

"Would you please come down and talk to your father?" She asked.

"No." Cindy said firmly. She didn't even think about it.

"Look. I know I'm the bitch. The woman who ruined your family and I apoligize but I love your father very much and I know how much he loves you. We came all the way from New York to be 'in town' for your wedding." Bridgette stood in front of Cindy and looked her in the eyes. Bridgette was slightly taller than Cindy. "He had to quit his job to be here because his work wouldn't give him time off. But he did it and he's downstairs wanting to apoligize and make you understand how much he cares for you."

"C'mon Cindy." Jimmy said squeezing her hand a little. "Let's at least go talk to him." Cindy barely nodded her head then headed down the stairs. Jimmy and Cindy sat on a different couch than Chris and Bridgette. Both couples were holding hands. No one wanted to be the first to say anything. Jimmy spoke up. "I don't believe we've ever really met. I'm James Issac Neutron." He held out his hand and Chris shook it.

"I'm pretty sure that you already know that I'm Cindy's father."

"I've heard things." Jimmy said trying not to say anything offensive. "Do you know I'm the man Cindy was going to marry today?"

"Today!" Chris yelled. "It got moved to today?"

"Yes. I think I know why too." Cindy finaly said something. Her stone eyes remained. She didn't have any feeling but hate for her father right now. "I'm pretty sure it was you she was talking to on the phone. She knew you wanted to come into town for the wedding and didn't want you here. So she tried to move it so you wouldn't make it in time."

"You're mother desided this?" Bridgette butted in. "Isn't this your wedding?"

"That's what I thought but Mom started running everything and made it an exact copy of your wedding." Chris didn't seemed suprised he seemed more dissapointed. "Oh what now?" Cindy asked with an irritation in her voice.

"I was afraid she'd do this." Chris said hanging his head down. "I know why she did this. At least I think I do." He stood up and let go of Bridgette as she stayed there. He sat down beside Cindy. She scooted up against Jimmy and held his hand tighter. She was uncomfortable with the fact that this strange man was sitting next to her. "Look, I think she wanted to relive her wedding through you and make it go better. What she doesn't understand is that she can't relive a better life through you."

"What do you know?" Cindy asked and just leaned against Jimmy. He put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her. "Other than how to leave your family that is." Chris sighed and looked down at his hands then at Bridgette for encouragment.

"I know that what I did was wrong." Cindy turned her head and stood up.

"How long did it take you to figure out that deserting your family is wrong!" She started yelling. Chris stood up and went to hold her hand but she yanked it away. "No don't touch me."

"I wasn't talking about how I left. I know that was wrong but it was worse to leave without a trace and not call or stop by to see you." He said softly. He sounded like he was really sorry Cindy almost believed him. It was hard not to. He sounded so sincere. She even allowed him to take her hand. Jimmy and Bridgette smiled. But then Cindy took her hand back.

"No! It's too late for this! You had your chance you had years for chances but it's too late now!" She started sobbing. "I'm not getting married and I'm not forgiving you."

"Cindy..." He continued to try to make her see that he was sorry.

"I understand that your sorry and you sould be but don't expect my forgiveness because you're not going to get it!" Jimmy stood up and took her hand.

"C'mon, let's go to the lab." He led her to the door but before he walked out he whispered over to Chris. "I'll talk to her."

He mouthed a 'thank you' then sat down by Bridgette and rubbed his head. Jimmy and Cindy's talk was not going to go well and Jimmy knew that but he didn't think it would go as bad as it did.

* * *

Next chptr will be their 'talk'... anyone know Cindy's mom's name? if not i'm making one up 


	9. Two Bad Conversations

A Dream Come True, Not!

Chapter nine:- Two bad conversations

Samuriastar- sure I'll resond to u more often. sry I didn't answer ur chocolate sailor question, no i don't know what u were talking about... i've never heard of such a thing. And I don't know if you'd consider this conversation/fight too bad... so let's see

Nobody's listenin'- about my bad grammar yes i know... i saw that and slapped myself lol as soon as i can i'll fix it

Oh and everyone... I'm making up a name for Cindy's mom so... it's going to be Suzie oh wait no Suzie's her aunts name wait why do i know this? lol Okay back to the name... I think Christina will do. Ha! all of them have C's Cindy. Chris, and Christina... okay anyways here's the story

* * *

Jimmy walked Cindy into the lab and they sat down on the couch. (A/N: they do that a lot okay stop interupting...) They both sighed because they both knew this wasn't going to end well. Jimmy started to say something but closed his mouth. He wasn't sure how to start.

"Okay Cindy, I'm gonna come out and say it. I think you sould forgive your father." Cindy shook her head and gave him an 'unbelieveable' glare.

"I can't believe you'd think I would do that! Weren't you listening when I told you what he did to me? Or were you just being like you were when we were young and ignoring me?" She shouted.

"Cindy I did hear you. I understand what happened and how mean he was but he came all the way from New York to be here for your wedding. Doesn't that tell you anything?"

"Yes. It tells me that he's here to get something!"

"Yeah! Your attention and forgivness!" Jimmy started shouting back at her. "Bridgette doesn't seem like such a bad person either!" He yelled

"I know! But she's the reason my parents aren't together! I don't want to but I hate her!" Cindy's eyes started to water again. "Why can't you understand that?"

"I can! What I can't understand is why you won't give your father, your own flesh and blood just one more chance!"

"I'm not gonna take this!" Cindy stood up and went towards the door. "I thought you of all people might understand how I feel because you know the story. If you can't understand then..." Cindy didn't finish she just walked out of his lab.

"We're over..." He finished then sighed. He buried his face into his hands and bit back the tears that stung at his eyes. He wasn't sure what to do now. From enemies to friends to engaged, to falling in love, back to enemies. This wasn't how this was suppose to go. He desided he wasn't going to let this happen, he was going to get her back.

* * *

Chris and Bridgette were in Chris' car heading over to where the wedding would have been. Chris explained that would most likely be at the place his wedding with Christina was and that's where he would find her. They slowly pulled up and got out of the car. They walked up the hill and that's where they saw Mrs. Vortex. She took one look at them and dropped the plate she was holding.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well we just ran into our daughter who was packing to leave." Chris said. "Bridgette could you leave us alone for a minute. Why don't you go say hi to Sam?" She nodded and took off to go talk to other people. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was planning a wedding until Cindy found out."

"It's good she found out. Do you think you can relive a better marrige through your daughter?" He kept his voice down to avoid attracting other people.

"I don't know what I was thinking okay?" She responded.

"I think you do. You need to learn to let the past go. Cindy's wedding isn't the only reason I came into town but now that I know the whole story, I'm thinking what I came here for will help you."

"No." Christina said not about to agree to what she had avoided for years.

"I want a divorce." He said plain out. "I want to marry Bridgette and I'm thinking that it will help you let the past go and let our daughter live her own life." She shook her head.

"No..."

"Why not? This has been hell for the both of us why won't you just divorce me and get it over with?"

"I won't. I won't!" She yelled. "This is insane! I told you not to come here! No!" She kept yelling until she just ran down to her car and drove. Chris sighed defeatedly. This was not a good day for anyone.

* * *

Jimmy walked out of the lab after he figured out the perfect plan to get Cindy back and maybe calm her down. He knew they weren't really over so all he needed to do was apoligize and say the right things. He walked over to her house and walked in calling her name.

"Cindy?" He called through the house but no answer came. He went up to her room and started panicking. All her clothes were gone, a few valubales such as jewelry gone too. He couldn't stop the tears this time. He felt them roll down his cheeks. He found a not on her bed and read it out loud. "Dear whoever reads this, I may not be coming back. Tell my parents they can go to hell. Tell Libby she's still my best friend and she knows where to find me. Tell Bridgette not to feel guilty it's not all her fault. Tell Jimmy that I love him and that I didn't want things like this to end but he deserves someone who knows what they want and doesn't have a such a messed up family. Tell anyone else that I'll miss them. Cindy." Jimmy couldn't help it now at all. He started crying like a baby. He took the letter and went down to his lab in hopes of finding something to help him find out where she went.

After hours of reading it and annalyzing it, he found the one thing that he missed. The most obvious thing possible too! 'Tell Libby she's still my best friend and she knows where to find me.' He hit himself for not seeing that in the begining.

It was around seven o'clock when Jimmy got to Libby's house and knocked on the door. He was determined to find Cindy and right now, Libby was his only hope. The letter clutched tight in his hand, he knocked on the door again. There was no answer.

* * *

The story may be delayed a bit... more problems with my ex... I'm hoping to not delay this story but I may have to... and if i do, i'm sry for leaving you with ending a chptr like this. 


	10. Convincing Libby

A Dream Come True, Not!

Chapter ten:- Convincing Libby

Samuraistar- Calm down! Don't hurt her she's the only one who knows where Cindy is! lol

* * *

Jimmy started pounding on the door with both fists trying desperatly to get anyone's attention who may be inside that house. When that didn't work, he rang the door bell over and over and over. He hit the door with both fists then hit his head on the door. Tears started to coat his eyes again. This was all falling apart. Just then the door opened and he almost fell in but he caught himself before hand.

He saw Libby standing their with a robe on and completely soaked.

"What do you want I was in the shower?" She said and he could sense the irritation in her voice.

"Cindy's gone." He plainly said.

"Oh my... ummm..." She let him in and closed the door. "Wait here while I go get dressed." She pointed to the couch and he sat down just waiting for her to get back. When she returned, she was fully dressed and sat down next to him. He handed her the letter and she read it to herself. "Oh no." Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. She threw the letter down like it was on fire or something.

"You know where she is right?" He asked hopefully. All Libby did was nod and look down at her hands. "Well? Where is she?"

"Jimmy," She started. He already knew this wasn't going to be good. "I-I promised her I wouldn't say anything to anyone about where she was going."

"Libby please, you have to tell me. I don't want to loose her." He begged.

"Jimmy you have to understand, she'll come back eventualy she just needs time to cool down. I'll go and see her."

"No! Please tell me. I need to know where she is. She needs me right now more than ever and I need her." Libby shook her head. She wanted to tell him and felt so awful to see him crying and falling apart. "Please Libby." He got down on his knees and grabbed her legs. "I need her. I don't want to loose her. I can't live without her. Don't do this. She needs me too."

"Jimmy, don't make me feel worse than I do. I can't abuse her trust. She just needs time to clear-" She was cut off.

"Libby. You and I both know Cindy well enough to know that there's the chance she'll never come back! Don't do this to me please. Tell me." He cried. She sighed giving in.

"Okay just get off my leg." He let go of her legs then got up and hugged her so hard she couldn't breathe. "Air...needed." She managed to get out.

"Oh.. sorry." He let go of her wiping the tears from her eyes.

"She told me that she was going to stay at the Retroville Jr. Hotel for a few nights until she desided if she wanted to come back home or if she wanted to go stay with her cousin somewhere in California. If that went well she was going to get a job, rent a house, and start a new life out there." (A/N: I don't know where Retroville actualy is so...)

"The Retroville Hotel? But that's the most expensive hotel in the state."

"The Retroville JR. Hotel." Libby said again. "Now go! I don't know how long she'll be staying there and if you leave now with the traffic you'll get there around eleven." Jimmy hugged her again then ran out the door with a quick thank you.

He drove as fast as he could without catching the attention of the police. He cursed eveytime he had to stop in traffic or because of a red light. Little Red Rodeo by Collin Raye came on the radio and some of the lyrics seemed to fit the way he felt. He just had to catch her.

When he arrived at the hotel, it was eleven thirty and he ran up to the front desk completely out of breath.

"Can I help you sir?" A woman said tired and a little confused.

"Cindy... Cindy Vortex." He got out before he held up his finger to signal he needed to catch his breath. Once he did, he started again. "What room is Cindy Vortex in?" He asked.

"She was in room 243." The woman answered.

"Was?"

"She checked out a few hours ago. Two and a half to be exact." Jimmy just stared at the wall with an expression on his face hard to make out. He was mad, upset, in shock, and about to cry. "Is there anything else sir?" She asked but Jimmy just kept staring straight ahead with his mouth open in disbelief. "Sir?" He just started over to a chair. He threw his head ino his hands and started sobbing convulsivly. The woman was unsure of what to do. "Sir?" She asked but he didn't respond. He just started to walk out the door with tears streaming down his face.

She was really gone. Cindy had left him. He pulled his car into an empty parking lot and climbed into the back seat then cried himself to sleep. He knew what he was going to do. He was going to chase her. No matter what it took, he'd find her. His next stop was California.

* * *

Okay one I know the time frame on how long it took him to get there isn't really realistic but I'm tired and don't really care at the moment. Let's just say Retroville is really big and traffic really sucks lol. Second obviously this story is not going to be delayed which makes me very happy and I'm sure some of you are happy too. :-) It didn't take me as long to straighten things out as I thought it would okay so... next chptr will be up asap. 


	11. A Change

A Dream Come True, Not!

Chapter eleven:- A Change

ScottyandTanyOCD- thank u for telling me how to spell it! I knew I spelled it wrong but I couldn't figure out how to spell it the right way thank you!

* * *

Jimmy woke up to the sound of rain on his car. He yawned and sat up then looked around to see the dark, grey sky crying. It fit his mood perfectly. He didn't know what time it was. All he knew was that he had to find Cindy, no matter what it took. He shook his head trying to wake up. Just then his cell phone rang. 

"Hello?" He said still trying to shake the sleep off of him.

"Jimmy," He heard Libby say on the other end. "I just heard from Cindy."

"You did!" He yelled. That definatly woke him up. "What did she say? Where is she? I got here at the hotel and she had already checked out!"

"Jimmy, I can't tell you. She's already mad enough at me for telling you in the begining." It sounded like she was crying. "Just come home. Her plan changed and she's not headed to California anymore and I can't tell you where she's going." Libby started sobbing again. "I'm sorry."

"No! No this can't happen! I'll chase her around the world just tell me please! This can't be happening..." He started crying again. His whole world was falling apart and falling down on him like the rain.

"Jimmy... I'm sorry. Just come home. Come home." She said then hung up the phone. He was out of ideas. There was nothing left to do but go home and give up. Cindy was probably mad at him and she was mad at Libby. He was just making it worse he desided.

He was going home.

It rained the entire way back home. He didn't drive as fast, he had no reason to. He was just going back to his hellish like prison. His life was going downhill. He would have given anything to go back to when they were kids, with them being flirtatious but not showing much, taking her hand every now and then. Back to when life was simple and none of this happened. It took him a long time to get home but he didn't care. It felt like there was nothing to get back too.

He'd finaly lost. He had no idea where Cindy was and there was very little if any hope in finding her. He pulled into his driveway and wiped his eyes. He sighed before getting out of the car. When he did, the rain came pouring down on him. He never even noticed the other car in his driveway.

A streak of lightning lit up the sky followed by a loud crack of thunder. He looked up at his porch to see the figure of a person standing there. He couldn't make out who it was though. The person walked off the porch so they came into view.

"Cindy?" He asked himself. She came into perfect view, smiled, then shrugged.

"I couldn't do it." She said.

They ran toward each other ignoring the rain pouring down from above. Jimmy took her in his arms and hugged her. He picked her up and spun her around. Tears fell from both their eyes. Jimmy refused to let go of Cindy. He would never let her go again, never."

"What are you doing here?" He yelled at her as he kept smiled. "I go all the way to find you and you come back here! Are you crazy! What are you trying to do to me?" He started laughing.

"You were right. All I needed was time to realize this is where I want to be. I can't live without you." She grabbed his face and pulled him down to her as they shared a passionate kiss in the rain. She slipped her arms around his neck as he rested his hands on her waist pulling her closer so her body melted into his. "I love you." She said when they broke from one another.

"I love you too you crazy idiot." They both laughed until another streak of lightning and thunder hit the sky. Just then they realized it was raining. "Let's go into the lab." Cindy nodded as they headed for the lab. "Wait, Libby was crying on the phone, did you actualy tell her where you were coming back? Does she know you're here?" He asked as they got inside and started drying off.

"I'm a good actress huh?" Libby said coming up behind them. He smiled. "Oh I have news too. You're mom is calling off the arranged marrige thing. You two are no longer engaged." Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other for a brief second then ran towards each other hugging and yelling in celebration. "Okay... two people in love are happy they're no longer engaged." Libby told herself. "This is one messed up world."

Cindy and Jimmy just ignored her. They kept hugging and celebrating.

"It's over!" Cindy yelled "It's finaly over! My dad will go home, Mom will stop pushing me, and I can just be with you!" Everyone looked at her funny. "What?"

"You called him your dad instead of Chris." Libby pointed out. Cindy's eyes went wide. She didn't notice she did that.

"Oh well ummm... I ment... well..." Jimmy just smiled and hugged her again.

"I think you're starting to forgive him, this is far from over."

* * *

I know strange ending... (to the chptr not the story the story's not over yet) 


	12. Forgiving Somehow

A Dream Come True, Not!

Chapter Twelve:- Forgiving... somehow

Samuraistar: lol and thank you very much...

And to everyone... I apoligize for my bad spelling and or grammar. I couldn't spell certain things right to save my life.

* * *

Cindy shook her head. She couldn't be forgiving her self absorbed, mean, hateful, abandoning father! She wouldn't!

"No! I won't forgive him! He abandoned me!" She yelled.

"Cindy... calm down." Jimmy said putting his arm around her shoulders. "I didn't mean to get you so upset." Libby just hid a laugh.

"I think I better go. Sheen's waiting for me and you two seem to need to talk. I'll see you guys later." LIbby said then started out. Cindy just sat down on the couch, leaned back, and sighed.

"Cindy let's think this through for a minute okay?" She nodded. "He might have abandoned you and never come to visit you but, he came all the way from New York to see your wedding. Doesn't that mean anything at all?" She shook her head.

"No. He left me! He broke my heart and I can't forgive him. I won't." (A/N: She's starting to sound like her mother lol) She crossed her arms and still not giving in. In her heart she knew she still liked her father and wanted to forgive him but she wouldn't let herself.

"Why don't we go talk to Chris and Bridgette?"

"No." She wasn't too strong on the 'no'. It sounded half sure and Jimmy wasn't convinced.

"C'mon." He said standing up by her and leading her out the door. He could tell she was about to start crying. It had been a hard week and she had reason to want to cry. They walked out the door.

After finding out from Mrs. Vortex where Chris and Bridgette were staying, they headed toward the right hotel. They got the room number and knocked at the door. Bridgette answered the door drying her hair with a towel.

"Oh hi... I just got out of the shower." She said explaining.

"Does every woman answer the door after being in the shower?" Jimmy asked himself.

"Can we come in?" Cindy finaly asked. She nodded and opened the door to let them in. They walked in and sat down on a few chairs. "Where's Chris?" Jimmy gave her a half suprised half encouraging look. "I mean... my dad." Bridgette smiled and called him into the room.

"What is it?" He asked before noticing Cindy and Jimmy. "Oh..." He smiled once he saw them there. "Hello Cindy. Jimmy." He said. Jimmy nodded and Cindy smiled at him. "What... uhhh.. What brings you two here?" He sat down across from them.

"Look, I'm going to come out and say it. I want to forgive you." Cindy said straight out. Chris smiled. "But," His smile slowly got erased from his face. "I don't if I can. You left me... You left and you never came back to see me, never apoligized or anything, I know you came here for more than my wedding, and I'm pretty sure Bridgette was the only reason you wrote me at all." He let his head hang down low.

"You're right." He admitted. "Bridgette was the one who made me write the letters, I did leave you alone, I never apoligized and I don't expect you to forgive me. I never should have. And yes... I came here for more than your wedding. I came to get a divorce from your mother as well." Chris leaned over and cautiously and put his hand on hers. Cindy didn't pull away and tried to stay calm. "I just don't want you to hate me."

"I don't hate you." She said her eyes starting to tear up. "I'm just mad at you. I don't know if I'll ever get over it but, I can try." A single tear rolled down her cheek. He lifted his hand and wiped it away.

"Is it okay if I hug you for the first time in years?" He asked. All she did was nod. They both stood and wrapped their arms around each other. Chris started to cry openly. Bridgette motioned to Jimmy for them to leave. They left the room and gave them some time alone.

"I'm guessing your the one who told her to come here?" She asked him. He nodded. "You're a good man Mr. Neutron."

"Please call me Jimmy." He said and she nodded.

"Can I get you a drink or something?"

"No I'm fine thanks." Cindy came into the room a few minutes later. "You ready?" He asked and she nodded wiping a few tears from her eyes. He smiled and took her hand then led her out the door and to his car. "So everything's good then?"

"For now at least yeah." She answered. "You know I hate you for this right?" She asked jokingly. He smiled.

"Yeah but that's why you love me." She laughed along with him. Then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Cindy!" Libby said on the other side of the phone.

"What's up Libs?"

"You need to get home quick. I have big news! I mean BIG news girl!" She yelled into the phone.

"Can't you tell me over the phone?"

"No! This you need to hear in person, Jimmy too. When you get back come over to my house right away. Okay?"

"Okay..." Cindy was a little unsure of what was going on. "I'll see you in a little bit." She hung up the phone then told Jimmy.

"I wonder what's it's about." He said smiling. He already knew though.

* * *

Next chptr will be up A.S.A.P. 


	13. The Big News and Regrets

A Dream Come True, Not!

Chapter thirteen:- The Big News and Regrets

To everybody guessing about the proposal- no... that was my first idea but I changed it. That proposal comes in later... at least I think it will.

* * *

Jimmy and Cindy drove into Libby's driveway and knocked on the door. Sheen opened the door and smiled at Jimmy who smiled back at him. Cindy caught this and looked at them confused.

"What's going on that I missed?" She asked. They just laughed a little. "Excuse me? What's so funny?"

"When you were talking to your dad, Sheen called and I know what this news is." Jimmy explained. She narrowed her eyes and looked at him suspiciously. She wasn't sure what was going on but she was going to find out. They all walked into Libby's living room and sat down. Libby came running in with a big smile on her face.

"Okay I just found out that Sheen already spilled the news to Jimmy over the phone but you still don't know girl!" She yelled happily. "Go on guess! Guess why I'm so happy!" She yelled at her best friend while holding Sheen's hand.

"Oh my god! Are you two engaged?" Cindy asked getting excited herself. Libby shook her head still smiled. "Ummm..." Cindy's thoughts were inturupted when Libby blurted it out.

"I'm pregnant!" Libby shouted.

"Oh my god!" Cindy squealed then got up to hug her. They continued to sqeal as the guys sat back and laughed. "Sheen _is_ the father, _right_?" Cindy joked around. They all laughed. "I can't believe you're going to be a mother." She sighed.

"I know." Libby said sitting back down. "I'm so lucky."

"You ready to be a father Sheen?" Jimmy asked. Sheen had a shocked look on his face. He realized Libby was pregnant but the thought never really accured to him that he was going to be a father, until now that is.

"I.. I-I'm going to be a father?" He asked himself. "I can't raise I child! I'm still a child!" He yelled.

"I have no comment on that." Cindy said looking down. Jimmy lightly elbowed her saying something like 'now's not the time'. "I mean... you'll do fine..."

"I had plans! I mean I wanted to leave this town! Now... Now I can't..." Sheen starting freaking out and yelling parts of sentences until he walked out the door.

"Sheen! Wait!" Libby yelled after him. She looked down at the ground.

"Libby relax." Jimmy said as Cindy went over to comfort her. "Almost every guy reacts this way with the first kid."

"Would you act this way?" Cindy asked.

"Probably not that's why I said almost." He responded. "He'll come to his senses soon enough. You can count on it." He said going over to comfort Libby as well. "Who else have you told?"

"Umm... Carl knows, a few of my friends, and our parents."

"So by tomorrow the entire town will know?" Cindy said. Everyone in this town was a gossip. Word would get around very quickly. "I would have told you sooner but I wanted to tell you in person." She said to Cindy. Cindy nodded and hugged her.

"We have to get going but don't worry. Sheen will come around." Cindy said before Jimmy and she left.

Libby went up to her room and just stared in the mirror. Part of her was happy but the other was scared to death.

"Am I really ready to be a mother?" She asked herself then sighed.

Jimmy and Cindy went over to Sheen's to talk to him. They both knew almost any man would come around but with Sheen, you never know for sure. They didn't even bother to knock, they just went in and into his room. They found him on his bed hugging his knees, mumbling something.

"Hey buddy." Jimmy said then sat down beside him. Cindy looked around and looked digusted at his messy room then forced herself to focus. She stepped around piles of things then went over to his bed and sat down too. "You know this isn't going to be as hard as you think."

"I'm going to be a father." Sheen said. "A father..." He repeated.

"Yeah you're going to be a father." Cindy said. "You're going to have a child who you can spoil, who you can love! That's the greatest gift of all!" She said.

"But what if I'm not a good father?"

"Sheen, you know what I think of you right?" She asked and he nodded. "Even I think you'll make a good father. That's saying something. You're going to have your own son or daughter to love. You're going to be entertaining and your child is going to love you." That brightened Sheen up a little. "You'll be fine. This is a blessing not a curse."

"Maybe you guys are right. Maybe I can do this. I'll be the best Ultra Dad ever!"

"Okay don't get carried away now." Jimmy said. They all laughed a bit. "We have to leave but are you okay now?" Sheen nodded now feeling excited about having his own kid.

A few hours later, Cindy was in her room listening to music when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Am I ready to be a mother?" Libby asked her.

"I just convinced Sheen now I have to convice you two!" Cindy whined. "You'll be a great mother."

"Yeah but my plan was to go to college and get an education. I can't do that with a baby!"

"Have your baby, raise it for a while then deside if you want to go to college or not. I heard Nick's starting a band. Try to get the job as manager sinse you like music and you could make money off of that until you find a permanent job or Sheen gets one to support you guys or something." Cindy suggested. This made Libby feel safer.

"It sounds like you'd be good at this." They both laughed.

"Hey I had to deal with my mother and a marrige. I think I'll wait for the kid thing." They laughed again.

"Thanks Cindy... I don't know what I'd do with out you."

"Neither do I." She smiled. "I think I'm going to go to bed soon. I'm really tired for some reason."

"Yeah. There's been a lot going on." Libby agreed. "Hey have you talked to your mom?"

"No, I keep avoiding her. She keeps trying to talk to me."

"You know you need to talk to her." Libby said trying not to upset Cindy.

"I know but that's going to be one hell of a conversation." Cindy sighed.

* * *

Okay I don't know exactly how far I'm going to go with this story but I know I want to have Libby give birth and one more thing... which I won't say b/c it might change. Oh and also I have the perfect song to fit how Sheen feels which will come in later in the story. 


	14. Love?

A Dream Come True, Not!

Chapter Fourteen:- Love?

LMDGlUVR4EVA- If you didn't already go back in look, they are all just out of high school. The first two chptrs were celebrating the graduation.

* * *

Cindy woke up the next morning half way smiling. The only thing that wasn't going well was her relationship with her mother. She was happy with Jimmy, her best friend was pregnant, and things with her dad were finaly looking up. Now she just had to try to make up with her mom.

She brushed her hair, got dressed, then went downstairs. She poured herself some orange juice then put some toast into the toaster. Just then her mother turned into the kitchen with the paper in her hand. They both stayed silent but gave a weak smile to one another.

"I think we need to talk." Her mother finaly said breaking the ice. Cindy nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. "Now I want to talk, not have you yell at me."

"I'll try not to yell but I can't make promises." Cindy said just staring at her mother at the other end of the table. "So..."

"First off I want to say I'm sorry."

"Good. You should be apoligizing."

"Cindy." Her mother tried to sound like she was repremanding her daughter but Cindy was right and Christina knew it. "I know I should not have tried to relive my marrige through you. I was so caught up in trying to remake my life and live it better that I forgot about you. I forgot what I was doing to you. I have finaly agreed to divorce your father." Christina's eyes started to water.

"Mother, why didn't you divorce him when he left?" Her eyes closed and tears rolled down her cheeks. Then she took a deep breath about to tell her daughter a secret she tried to hide for so long.

"I'm still in love with him. That's why." Cindy gasped quickly and her eyes went wide. That was one thing she was never expecting. "I've finaly given up hope that he still somehow returns my love. I also have to agree with him that a divorce will help me overcome all of this."

"You still love him?" Cindy barely heard anything her mother said after she had admitted that. Her mother nodded. "Does he know?"

"I think he does which is why he's pushing the divorce more than ever."

"I can't believe this. After all he's done you're still in love with him?"

"What about you? After all he's done, you've made up with him!" He mother accused

"That's different!" Cindy yelled back. "How did you know about that anyways!"

"Please! It's all over the neighborhood! We both know your father has this charm that can sweep us off our feet! Both of us! So don't be accusing me when he did the same thing to you and you fell for it as well!" They were both now yelling at each other.

"That's different! Very different! He's my father! My blood!" Cindy continued to yell. "This is insane." She told herself then walked out the door leaving her mother crying.

Cindy ran in the direction of Jimmy's Lab and knocked on the door. The ground fell from under her and she wound up in Jimmy's arms again.

"Hey." He greeted. "What's up?"

"My mom and me... we just..." She sighed. Jimmy could already tell they had been fighting again. He took her into a comforting embrace. "I don't think we could get along to save our lives anymore." Cindy didn't even realize she was crying until Jimmy went to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "She's still in love with Dad." She said.

"I'm not suprised." Jimmy responded. "It was almost obvious that she was."

"I just can't believe after all he's done that she's still in love with him."

"Well after all of it, you forgave him." Jimmy said.

"You're starting to sound like her. That's exactly what she said." Cindy released herself from his grip.

"You know it's true."

"No! It's different! He's my father! My blood! Does no one understand that?" She yelled.

"I'm sorry. You're right... it's different." Jimmy went over and hugged her again. "I'm sorry." Jimmy wasn't sure if he believed it was different or not but he just needed to calm her down right now. "But Cindy think about it, if I left and came back years later, would you still love me?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. I guess I might still love you." Cindy admitted still in his arms. "It's just hard to understand you know?"

"I understand." He didn't actually understand fully but... "You know you should apologize to your mother and talk to her again." Cindy looked up at him.

"I know. It's just so hard to get along with her and not want to hate her. Everytime I see her, I want to start yelling at her."

"It's okay. I'll go with you."

"Thanks." They started walking over to her house. They walked in to see a note by the coffee pot. Cindy read it aloud. "Cindy, this house now belongs to you. I have left money for you to help pay for the house for about a year. I can tell I'm not wanted here and it'll be easier for everyone if I'm not here. Chris I've left all the divorce papers on the coffee table. Good luck to you all. Christina Jones."

"Jones?" Jimmy asked

"Her maiden name..."

"Well now I know you get the running gene from both parents."

* * *

I don't think I'll be able to get the next chptr up till at least the 4th... do u guys want Christina to return or no? 


	15. Finaly!

A Dream Come True, Not!

Chapter Fifteen:- Finaly!

Samuraistar- Deap breaths, deap breaths. Ok... I had to convince Sheen then I had to convince Libby now I have to convince you too! Man... I hate to sound rude or anything but this is the real world here it doesn't always work out the way you want, besides I did make them 18 years old. It's not like their kids anymore. Be happy for Libby! (and Sheen) They're going to have their own child and I promise everything will work out and they'll be happy. Deap breaths, remember to breathe.

acosta pérez josé ramiro- I think that's what's going to happen but in a sord of different way... thanks for ur input i didn't really think of that.

* * *

Cindy just kept staring at the note unable to say anything. She knew this was going to happen some day. Her family was full of runners and there was nothing she could really do. Her mother didn't have a cell phone but Cindy just might know who to call.  
"Are you going to do anything?" Jimmy asked her. There were so many thing running through her head that she almost didn't hear him.

"Why should I?" Was her answer when she finaly said something. "She's right, we're better off without her." Cindy put the note down and looked around the house that was now hers. She didn't expect to live here alone so she would be letting her dad and Bridgette stay here with her. Cindy smiled but Jimmy had an unsure look on his face.

"Are you sure about this?" Jimmy asked knowing Cindy was already planning what it would be like without her mother here.

"Positive."

1 year later (A/N: i'm skipping ahead mainly b/c of writer's block but i think it'll add a good effect to the story)

Retroville had not changed really since Christina left. There was a period of wondering and worrying but it didn't last very long. Everyone had focused on the pregnant Libby over the past months. Now that she had given birth to a beautiful baby boy, everything had died down a little. Jimmy and Cindy were still dating steadily but not without their fair share of bumps but they got through them.

It was amazing that the only one of the five to go to college was Carl! He had gone off to take a few classes in llama breeding or something like that but still kept in touch. Libby had desided to continue on with her music career in a way. She was going to continue to be the manager for Nick's band until she had enough money to open her own night club! Jimmy and Cindy were both working at some scientific lab downtown Retroville but didn't work side by side. They had tried that once but their arguing caused them to miss match a few chemicals. Sheen, well Sheen wasn't doing anything at the moment. He had originaly tried to bring back Ultra-Lord but that didn't work. (amazing right?)

Right now all four friends were at a restraunt along with Libby and Sheen's baby, Ben. He wasn't behaving to well though like normaly. He was definatly Sheen's boy.

"We just can't take him anywhere." Libby said. "Ben either." They all laughed but Sheen stopped mid laugh and looked insulted.

"Hey!" He complained. "I can behave... sometimes." They all smiled at him. Jimmy raised his glass as did everyone else.

"Well I'd like to make a toast." He said and everyone nodded. "To an almost perfect year, almost perfect friends, an almost perfect life, and to almost perfect girlfriends." Libby and Cindy's jaws dropped as Jimmy and Sheen laughed at their insulted and shocked looks.

"It's like a dream come true," Sheen stated

"Not!" Everyone yelled at the same time. They 'clinked' their glasses together then took a drink. Ben made a little happy giggle.

"You'll pay for that perfect girlfriend joke later." Cindy said to Jimmy who just smiled.

"Oh I don't think I will."

"Yes you will." She insisted.

"You'll wish you never said that in a few moments." Jimmy said still smiling. Everyone looked at him a little confused. No one knew what he had planned not even Cindy who was normaly good at figuring out his suprises.

"Yeah right what are you going to do? Porpose?" Jimmy stayed silent for a few seconds.

"You'll see." Libby caught sight of him signaling the waiter under the table. She tilted her head and gave him a suspicious look. Sheen was almost oblivious to this entire thing as was Cindy who thought nothing more of it.

A few minutes later, in the middle of their conversation about work, all the waiters and waitresses came over humming the bridal theme. They walked to their table and placed a cake in front of Cindy. It had lit candles in the shape of a heart ontop of it and in the middle of heart was that ring she threw at her mother, her original engagment ring. She looked over at Jimmy to see that the waiter's had moved his chair out of the way and in it's place was Jimmy, on one knee.

Libby and Cindy both started to cry.

"Cindy Vortex, will you marry me?" He said straight out. Cindy bit her lower lip and tried to stop herself from crying. The waiters and waitresses were still humming and everybody in the restraunt was watching them. Cindy nodded very quickly.

"Yes!" She yelled. The entire restraunt was clapping and Libby was crying. She turned and hit Sheen on the arm.

"Why don't you do anything like that?" She asked.

"Umm..." She shook her head and went back to looking at Jimmy and Cindy.

"I'd put the ring on your finger but it's got cake on it." Jimmy said.

"That's okay. I don't need to wear it right away." Cindy smiled. She was engaged! To Jimmy! And they weren't forced to be!

"This time, we'll give ourselves time to pick everything out and we'll do everything the way we want to." Jimmy said. "Now let's blow out these candles." All four of them leaned forward and blew out the candles. They all cut out a piece of cake for each of them and ate it. Cindy cleaned off the ring and slipped it on her finger. She kept staring at it, even more than she had before. This time it was special.

"Well we need to get going, Ben's getting crankier than normal." Libby said

"I'm tired!" Sheen complained "Hurry up would ya Libs?" Libby gave him a death like glare. "I can wait in the car." Sheen ran out of the restraunt. Libby left the money for the check, said their good-byes, then left.

Jimmy wrapped her arm around Cindy's shoulders and pulled her close. She snuggled up against him.

"We should get going to." Cindy nodded. Once they left and were in the car, Jimmy took Cindy's hand which was resting on her leg.

"So who did you tell?"

"What?"

"Who knew you were going to ask me to marry you tonight?"

"Well I told your father and Bridgette, my parents, and Carl knew."

"That would explain why Dad and Bridgette were looking at me funny when I left."

"Yeah." He laughed a little. "Carl will be relieved to know you said yes. He kept worrying about what would happen if you said no." Cindy smiled

"Like I would've said no."

"So I figured we could start planning the wedding in a few days. We already know the place and the band, unless you want to change it."

"No I think I like those two things."

"Alright, so we'll start making plans in a few days then? After the news gets around Retroville that is."

"Agreed."

* * *

Do you guys want me to go through the wedding plans or do you want me to skip to the wedding. The wedding is going to be the last chptr of this story and it'll be long but mainly because it'll have at least 3 songs in it. 


	16. The Plans and The Dress

A Dream Come True, Not!

Chapter sixteen:- The Plans and The Dress

LMDGlUVR4EVA- I should probably read the rules b/c I didn't know that lol. What would I do w/ out ppl like u? I'll think of something, maybe just list the song names then insist u go look up the lyrics... i'll think of something... thanks

crazybluephatnom- Thanks! I have no idea how I came up with that idea. I'm a wing it kind of person. I started writing then the cake and waiters and everything just came up lol. And you'll find out about Cindy's mom later in the story

foamgreen- Thanks for your opinion. I really like it when ppl give me infomation like that it helps me.

samuraistar- Well you have your opinions and I have mine. I think that having a child (even if you're not married) when you're ready and you're able to take care of it, it acceptable. I think it's better if you're married yes, but life doesn't always turn out perfect. As a writer I'm showing my opinion and how I think it's acceptable to have a child even if you're not married. I'm not trying to blend, I'm just showing my opinion and I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible, which means everything can't be perfect. If you have a problem with my writing style or the way I make these things turn out, don't read it. That's all I have to say. But I have to admit, I like hearing other's opinions like yours. (And I like debating lol... ahem sry...)

As requested by most, I will have this chptr for plans then the next chptr will be the real wedding, the ending! Oh and plz excuse stupid mistakes I make in the wedding plans or the actual wedding. I've never been to one and being 14, I obviously haven't had one of my own yet. lol

* * *

Cindy woke up with a smile on her face the next morning. She didn't even open her eyes. She was afriad that it was all a dream and that when she opened her eyes, there would be no ring on her finger. She finaly opened her eyes and smiled wider when she saw the ring was still on her finger. It hadn't been a dream. She was engaged... again. 

She slowly got up out of bed, smile still on her face and went downstairs. She found Jimmy, Chris, and Bridgette drinking coffee. She poured herself a cup and gave Jimmy a quick kiss.

"Good morning, soon to be Mrs. James Neutron." She just smiled wider, if that was possible.

"So I guess we should start planning today." Cindy said taking a seat next to her future husband.

"Yeah that'd bea good idea." He replied. "I was thinking maybe in three monts we'd get married. That'd give us time to make the right arrangments and everything. I knew you'd want to have it soon but..."

"Three months is fine." They both got dressed then headed down to the lab to start making plans. "Okay so where do we begin?"

"Well I thought we'd keep the place and the band we desided on." Jimmy said taking out a book that Libby had given him. "This supposidly tells us the rest of the things we need to deside."

"First things first, my dress." Cindy said. "Libby give you anything about my dress?" He sighed and handed an envelope to her. "Yes!" Cindy exclaimed. "This is just telling me where to go and all..."

"Of course." Jimmy rolled his eyes. He didn't really care about her dress. "Okay guests... The whole town knows about this wedding. I swear it's the biggest thing they've ever heard for some reason. We obviously want to invite both of our families, right?" Cindy nodded. "Carl's flying in to come to our wedding, Libby and Sheen of course. Bridesmaids and all. I can't think of anyone else who really needs to be invited."

"I know I don't want the whole town there but you know everyone will take it personaly if their not invited." Jimmy agreed to that. This town was a little stuck up at times.

"But can we afford the whole town?" Jimmy questioned. They weren't on a tight budget or anything but the whole town might be stretching it. "How about just our closet friends can be seated and can eat the food but everyone can watch?"

"Okay, that's the stupidest thing you've come up with. And you're suppose to be a genius!" Cindy yelled at him. He rolled his eyes again. "Why not just the closest people we know."

"Okay one problem."

"What?"

"That would be the whole town. We both know the whole town wants to come."

"Okay how about everyone's invited to the wedding but only certain to the reception?"

"That'll have to do." Jimmy sighed. "Caterer?"

"Retroville Caterer. Duh! Easy, cheap, and awsome food." She laughed. "Paper plates and silverware of course."

"For flower type..."

"Roses!" Cindy shouted. "I need roses!"

"But they're so expensive." Jimmy stated or complained however you want to put it.

"Roses!" She yelled again. "We don't need all roses but I want roses!"

"Okay okay okay!" He said covering his ears. "Don't kill me over flowers." He chuckled a little. "Now for the table center pieces," He showed her two different types in the book Libby had given him. "I like these two."

"Hmmm..." She considered both of them. "I like that one." She pointed to a short, fat, glass vase that held fake pink and red roses and a few green leaves. It was placed on a round silver plate like object with candles surrounding it. It also had red and white petals around it. (A/N: I found that on google image search 'center piece' if you want to see it. It's the first picture I just love the way it looks)

"Me too." He leaned over and kissed her.

They spent half the day desiding on the seating arrangments, the arch that they would be under, type of food, the exact date, and invitations. There was very little they had to do now. They were quick on desisions because they agreed on almost everything and the wedding book gave the best choices.

"Can you make sure to have your dog make the invitations and a few extras?" Cindy said before walking out. "Libby and I are going shopping for my dress and bridesmaid's dresses." With that she left.

"Hey Girl!" Libby greeted at the store. "Ready?"

"Absolutly! I can't wait to pick out the dream dress for me and ugly bridesmaid dress for you." Cindy teased. "I know you know already but I want you to be my maid of honnor."

"I know girl but it's still so sweet!" Libby hugged her best friend tight. "Okay lets go in and pick out the dress!" Libby shouted. They walked in and spent who knows how long trying on dresses. Libby tried a few on just to see what they'd look like.

"This is the one." Cindy said standing in front of the mirror. Libby and Cindy stood there just staring at Cindy in the dress. It was a floor-length, strappless white dress. It had a white cloth lilly on the right hip connected to silk like material that spread acrossher left side. The shawl was made of the same see-through white silk material. She also had on white, open toed, high heels. There were no straps on the heel but over the front part of the foot was white criss crossing straps. (A/N: I know vauge on the shoes but I don't know how to describe them) On Cindy's head, was a layered veil that went half way down her back and was lined with white silk.

"You look so beautiful!" Libby almost started crying. "I think you're right. That's so the right dress." She commented.

"Ladies..." A sales woman came up to them. "We're closing in ten minutes." Libby and Cindy laughed a little at how long they were in the store.

"Okay. Well I want this dress."

"Go change out of it, bring it to me, and I'll ship it to your house." Cindy nodded and went to change.

After paying and giving shipping information, they went home to their men. Libby parted with Cindy to go find Sheen and Ben. Cindy went off to find Jimmy. She found him in her house talking to Chris and Bridgette.

"Hey everybody!" She greeted happily. "I found my dress."

"It took you long enough." Jimmy said getting up to kiss her.

"The dress is a big deal." Bridgette said. "Every woman knows that."

"Yeah. Don't make fun of me because I'll still kick your butt." They all laughed a little. Cindy cuddled up against Jimmy and slowly fell asleep as did he. There was still a bit to do, but the day would arrive before they knew it. It would come fast. Not like before when it turned out to be the next day but the next months would fly by.

* * *

Okay... the next chptr will be the very end! 


	17. The Biggest Day of Their Lives

A Dream Come True, Not!

Chapter Seventeen:- The Biggest Day of Their Lives

I've got to thank all of you! You've all been great! I'm sord of sad to end this story but I plan on doing a sequal about Jimmy and Cindy's lives after the wedding so look for that. (But I will be doing a few more one-shots before that) Oh and Samuriastar if you want to continue to talk about the child thing, IM me or Email me. Both of them are on my profile.

* * *

Today was the day. It was Jimmy and Cindy's wedding. All of Retroville was excited about the wedding that was going to start at four. 

Jimmy was helping set up the tables at the Retroville Hotel around nine o'clock for the reception when he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" A sweet voice said from behind him. He took the hands off of his hands then turned his head to see Cindy. He smiled then kissed her. "So," She said "Are you nervous?"

"A little but you know what?" He responded. "I don't care because I'm going to spend the rest of my life with the woman of my dreams." Cindy smiled.

"You're being sweet..." Cindy gave him a suspicous look. "Too sweet. What's going on?"

"Nothing." Jimmy smiled. He was lying completely because there was something up his sleeve but he wasn't going to tell her, not yet at least.

"I know you're hiding something." Cindy pushed on. "Or are you just excited about our honey moon?" Jimmy kissed her a little more passionatly this time. "I can't wait to go to Hawii." She said refering to their honey moon destination. They were going to Hawii and staying in the biggest suite of the third biggest hotel there. "I just wished we could have gone to France instead."

"I'm sorry Cin, but you know the tickets were too expensive and that we couldn't find a place to stay. With the wedding costs, especialy with this hotel," He whispered. "We just couldn't afford it." (A/N: I don't know if a trip to France would be more expensive than Hawii but let's just say it is.)

"I know but I just thought Paris would be so nice." Cindy pleaded.

"We can't afford it. I'll take you to France sometime though. I promise." He kissed her again.

"Okay. But you better take me or I'll kick your butt." He chuckled a little.

"I know you would." He commented. Just as he leaned down to kiss her again, he heard Sheen and Libby coming into the hotel. They turned to look at them. Libby was holding Ben and Sheen was trying to make him laugh. "Hey guys." He said as they were walking up.

"Cindy, the caterer wants to talk to you." Libby said changing the way she was holding Ben. "C'mon." She said starting back toward the exit of the hotel. Cindy smiled at Jimmy before leaving with Libby and Ben.

"The Aces here yet?" Jimmy asked Sheen who stayed behind to pretend to help out.

"Yeah, they're setting up in the other room." He responded picking things up then putting them back down. Jimmy and Cindy had desided to stick with The Aces as their band simply becuase the songs were set and they had already asked them once. "So did you tell Cindy yet?"

"No. I'm going to wait until a speach or something. She'll freak out and it'll be priceless."

"Wait I thought this was a good thing. Why would she freak out?"

"Freak out in a good way."

"Ohhh..." Sheen sighed. "I remember the good days." He said as he slipped onto memory lane. "The days where we played practical jokes on Libby and Cindy just to make them mad. Or tried out new inventions on them. Or the one time we mad Libby power mad and ruined the future. Do you remember that one time we went to Mars?"

"Which time? We went there multipul times." Jimmy pointed out.

"The time with the rich snob kid and he tried to beat us to the martain New Year." (A/N: King Of Mars is what I'm refering to here and I know many people have not gotten spoilers or seen it so I tried not to give too much away)

"That was a good trip, well to a certain point." Jimmy commented. "I have to admit I kind of miss the old days. Where the five us just hung out at the Candy bar. With you and Libby cuddling or yelling at each other, me and Cindy fighting flirtatiously, and Carl talking to Sam about his new ice cream flavors." They both sighed. "Yeah... the good old days. I guess that's all going to change now. I hear Carl has a girlfriend he's pretty serious about, you and Libby have a kid, and me and Cindy are getting married."

"Yeah. Life changes to quick you know?"

"Yeah. Hey what do you say we go get Cindy, Libby, and Carl and head down to the Candy Bar one last time? We'll leave Ben with Chris and Bridgette and Carl's girlfriend can get settled in the hotel room they're in." Sheen nodded.

"Yeah let's go!" Sheen jumped up and down in excitment. "I'll go get the girls."

"I'll go talk to Carl and Carla. Isn't it funny how his girlfriend is his name but in a girly form?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh my god it is!" Sheen yelled. "I never noticed that before!"

"Some things never change." Jimmy laughed as he walked out to find Carl. He went up to their hotel room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He heard Carl say. Jimmy opened the door and walked in to see him and Carla unpacking.

"Hey Jimmy," Carla greeted him. Carla was a shy but sweet woman. She had strait red hair that reached just below her shoulders. She didn't have pale skin but it wasn't really tan either. It was somewhere in between. She had freckles on the her cheeks and a few on her arms. She was a little short and had a few extra pounds on her like Carl but she was a very pretty woman.

"What's up Jim?" Carl asked coming out of the bedroom.

"The gang is heading down to the Candy Bar one last time before life changes too much."

"Cool." He turned to Carla. "Why don't you finish unpacking here and then go downstairs or I'll be back by then okay?"

"Okay." They kissed quickly then Jimmy and Carl headed for the door. "Have fun." She said as they headed out.

"For the record, I like her." Jimmy commented.

"Thanks."

"Now let's head down there. Sheen's getting the girls and is going to meet us there."

Jimmy and Carl walked in to find the rest of them in a booth waiting for them already. Sheen sat on the inside next to Libby, Carl sat in the middle, Jimmy said beside Cindy on the outside. They ordered what each of them normaly got then they all sighed.

"I know this is going to sound strange but I never really thought that this would ever happen." Libby said. "You know, our lives changing. I guess I always really thought we'd be kids having fun all the time, that we'd never change."

"It does sound stupid and strange." Cindy said then smiled. "But I feel the same exact way."

"Yeah me too." Everyone else agreed. They all smiled at one another.

"Hey you guys remember when this place was being run by kids?" Sheen asked. "You know, when there were no parents?"

"How could we forget?" Libby said. "The whole town was run by kids. That was probably one of the funnest memories we have."

"No I think I have a better memory." Cindy said. Everyone looked at her waiting for her to tell them what it was. "We were rich for a very short time. You remember those astro rubies?"

"That wasn't all that good. We turned against each other and we lost the rubies." Carl said.

"Yeah but we were rich! RICH!" Cindy got that greedy look on her face.

"Is that all you think about _Vortex_? Money?"

"I think about other things _Nerd-tron_." They all laughed at the old mean nicknames being brought back up.

"I think I know your best memory Jimmy." Carl said smiling.

"The time I almost won the nobel prize?" He said acting proud.

"No. The time you were stuck on that island with _Cindy_." Everyone made 'Ooooo' noices and started acting like little kids who just were making fun of him for a crush.

"Oh c'mon!" Jimmy laughed. "Grow up! I'm marrying the girl!" They all laughed. Cindy patted Jimmy's hand.

"It's okay Jimmy. We all know you love me." She smiled. Just then Sam came up and put their orders down in front of them.

"Hey Carl, I got some new flavors you should try." Sam said.

"Be right there." Jimmy and Cindy moved so Carl could get out. "Now this is just like old times."

"No, something's missing..." Libby said. "I can't figure out what though." Sheen got this wicked smile on his face like he just came up with a plan or something. He scooted towards Jimmy and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Now listen as a good friend..." He started talking to Jimmy about some good advice for something or another. Once he was done, he dropped an ice cube down the back of Cindy's shirt then moved away quickly. Cindy jumped and screamed when she felt the cold cube on her bare back then started yelling at Jimmy. Jimmy started defending himself then Libby and Sheen smiled.

"Now it's just like old times." Libby laughed. They spent about an hour that morning at the Candy Bar just talking about old times. Before they left, they all ordered one more purple flurp. Libby raised her can as did everyone else. "Life changes and there's nothing we can do about it other than try not to make mistakes. But I say, even with changes, life, and the stupid things we do, we're all going to make it through life together and remain friends, no matter what happens. To life."

"To changes." Cindy chimed in

"To mistakes." Carl said

"To marrige." Jimmy added

"To our future children." Sheen finished

"To us!" Everyone said together. They all hit their cans together then drank them.

After they paid Sam, they walked out and headed off in different directions. Libby and Cindy were going off to help fix things up by the river then get dressed, Jimmy and Sheen were going back to the hotel to continue to help set up, and Carl was going to the hotel but to go find Carla.

The rest of the day flew by and by three, everything was set and ready. Guests were arriving and taking their seats. Cindy and Libby were in Cindy's dressing room. They were both dressed but they didn't have any make-up on yet and there was a reason for that. They both sat down in chairs facing each other.

"Libby I want you to know that me getting married won't change our friendship." Cindy started.

"Cindy, you know it's going to change it a little."

"Yeah but I don't want it to. You're my best friend and I don't want that to change." Libby reached over and held her best friend's hands.

"Cindy, no matter what happens, I'm always going to be your best friend. I mean c'mon girl, you think some man is going to change that?" Cindy was already starting to tear up a little.

"I know but it's still so... so different. I mean you have a kid and I'm going to have a husband. I'm just worried that we'll slowly fade from each other's lives."

"I won't let that happen. I'll claw my way back in if I have to." Cindy smiled at that thought. "You know Ben needs his Aunt Cindy." Tears started to fall from Cindy's eyes. "Don't start crying then you're gonna make me cry." Libby started to tear up now. "We're always going to be friends. You know that right?" Cindy nodded.

"I know. It's just everything's changing so fast. I don't want to lose you somewhere in the shuffle."

"You won't I promise."

"I love you Libby.

"I love you too Cin." They stood up and hugged. Tears were slowly creeping down their cheeks. "I'll make this promise now okay? If I start forgetting you or start treating you wrong or something, you'll throw ice water on me, shake me, and remind me about this day and I'll do the same to you. Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good." They hugged again

"Let's hope that never happens though. Ice water is kinda cold." They both laughed.

"Yeah. Now let's get out make up on."

At exactly four o'clock, braidsmaids and the groomsmen started walking down the isle. Sheen and Libby (Of course together) smiled at one another as they walked down and parted. Jimmy was standing at just in front of the arch they had picked out and stood waiting for his bride.

Everyone stood up as the music played and Cindy stood at the end of the isle. She looked beautiful in that dress. She held the bouquet which had all white roses. She looked down the isle at the arch which was white and decorated at the top with white flowers and green leaves were visible as well. Right in front on the arch, was her groom. He was wearing a white tux and looking back at her.

"My little girl all grown up." Chris said breaking her gaze. She smiled as they walked down the isle. He kissed her cheek before he left her. Jimmy walked her so they were under the arch by the minister. Cindy took a look at her soroudings. The river on their right was so clear and beautiful. They were on the grass in an opening where there were no trees and the sunlight gently rained down on them. She finaly looked at the man in front of her. This was the man who had stolen her heart years ago. Jimmy was the only man for her and she knew that from the start.

Jimmy looked at Cindy. She was more beautiful than ever if that was possible. He didn't want to be with anyone else and he knew that years ago. He tried to hide it, but they both knew.

"We are gathered here today," Started the minister. "To bring together James Neutron and Cynthia Vortex in holy matromony." Cindy and Jimmy barely heard anything else he said. They were looking in each other's eyes and smiling, getting lost in time. "Do you Cynthia Aurora Vortex take James Issac Neutron as you husband, in sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do." She answered still smiling.

"Do you James Issac Neutron take Cynthia Aurora Vortex as your wife, in sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do." He said smiling right back at her. They slipped the rings on each other's fingers and held hands.

"You may kiss the bride." The minister said. Jimmy leaned down and gently kissed his new wife. They heard everyone start to clap but they ignored it. Both of them were in they're own little world. They turned and walked back down the isle now married. Cindy snuggled up against his arm as much she could. When they reached the end, she stopped and Jimmy looked a little confused.

"Get ready girls!" She yelled. All the women ran into the isle as Cindy threw the bouquet behind her. She turned around just in time to see Libby jump up and grab it.

"I got it! I got it!" Libby yelled. "I'm getting married next!" Cindy and Jimmy looked over to Sheen who had that 'oh crap' look on his face. They both smiled at him then continued to walk.

At the Reception

"Okay time for the best man to give a speach!" Someone yelled. Jimmy looked over at the best man who happened to be Sheen. Sheen was looking confused.

"I have to give a speach?" He asked. Jimmy and Cindy rolled their eyes. "Okay well, I'll give it a try." The bride and groom looked at each other with a worried but somewhat entertained look on their face. "I've known Jimmy for many many many years oh and Cindy too! Now everyone knew they were _in love_ from the very begining but they wouldn't admit it. They were always arguing and yelling at each other about one thing or another. I remember we'd play pranks on Cindy and my chicky babe Libby. Of course most of the time it was one of Jimmy's inventions and it went wrong and backfired on us." Everyone laughed a little. "I mean Jimmy was actualy obnoxious and annoying when we were kids with those inventions even though they were pretty cool and shiny. I remember one, it was so shiny and pretty." Everyone was looking at each other trying to figure out where this was going. "I remember the first time I met Libby." He started going in a different direction and forgetting that he was giving a speach that was suppose to be for Jimmy and Cindy. Libby finaly went up to him and told him to stop when he got into Ultra-Lord. "Oh... To Jimmy and Cindy."

"To Jimmy and Cindy!" Everyone repeated. Sheen went over to Jimmy.

"So how'd I do?"

"It was... uhhh... interesting."

"Cool!" He walked off to go find Libby and Ben. Cindy and Jimmy shook their heads. The aces had finaly completely set up and were going start to playing.

"Alright just for the record, we had to learn how to play and sing this song for the bride and groom. This is what they chose as their wedding song. Now why don't you two get out on the dance floor and dance to your song. Your first dance as husband and wife." Jimmy held out his hand to Cindy.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. They walked out on the dance floor and everyone watched. They started to dance as The Aces played You Had me From Hello by Kenny Chesney. (A/N: I think you should look up the lyrics to the songs I mention here. They're very sweet.)

Jimmy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as he could to him. Cindy wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. They slowly turned and moved around the dance floor. Everyone watched as Jimmy and Cindy closed their eyes and got lost in time again. Everyone was smiling and feeling a warm happy feeling for them. They just looked almost unreal dancing out there.

Both of them felt like they were dancing on air. This was the best day of their lives.

Eventualy the song did end though. Everyone clapped as they slowly parted. Jimmy and Cindy shared another kiss. Before another song was going to play, Jimmy got up on stage.

"I'd like to say a few thing before anything more happens. First of all I can't tell anyone how lucky I am to have this woman love me as much as she does. I mean I know everyone says it, but I really do have the perfect wife. Well as perfect as anyone can be." Everyone smiled or laughed a bit. "But Cindy is the best thing that has happened to me." Everyone made an 'awww' sound. "And I can't wait until the honey moon in France." Everyone there laughed but Cindy went wide eyed and her jaw dropped.

"France?" She yelled excitedly. "We're going to France?"

"Yep. I found a hotel in Versallies that's near Paris. So we'll be in Versallies but we can spend a few days or so in Paris." He smiled. Cindy made a little squeal like noice and hugged him tight. "Okay that is if you don't suficate me first." He laughed.

"Then I'll go alone." She laughed back. They got off stage and The Aces started to play a fast beat song.

"Est-ce que tu veux danser avec moi?" Jimmy asked her. (A/N: If i spelled that or said it wrong plz tell me so I can fix it. I take french but I don't always listen lol)

"Oui." She responded. They went out onto the dance floor and started dancing then bumped into Sheen and Libby. They formed a circle like form and danced together. "I'm going to go get some food." Cindy told everyone. She went up to get a plate but someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mrs. Neutron." A man said. Cindy smiled. She liked the sound of that. "This came for you."

"Thank you." She said putting the plate down and taking the envelope that he held out for her. She opened it and read it aloud. "Dear Cindy, That was a very beautiful wedding you had. I was there in the shadows. I just had to come back to see it. Here is my number if you ever need to talk to me for anything. You know I'll still be there for you. I'm heading back home right about the time you get this. I hope you and Jimmy have a happy life together. Love, Mother." Cindy smiled. No matter how much she wanted to be mad, she couldn't. It was her wedding day and her mother had been there to see it. That made her feel happy. She went over to put the letter in her purse then went to get more food.

After a while longer, Jimmy went up to the band and told them what to play next. The last song finished and the band announced what they were playing next.

"Jimmy and Cindy have deicated this next song to Libby, Sheen, and Ben. If you three would get up and onto the dance floor." Libby looked a little confused but took Ben in her arms then led Sheen out onto the dance floor. They all started to dance and Ben was laughing when the song came on. Libby almost started crying when she heard the lyrics. It fit Sheen so well somehow. The song was There Goes my Life by Kenny Chesney. It also applied to her as well. Everyone watched as Ben laughed and clapped his hands together. Libby was holding Ben and moving around while Sheen was holding Ben's hands when they weren't being clapped together. (A/N: That's another song you should look up lyrics to)

Once the song ended, everyone clapped for them. All three walked up to Jimmy and Cindy and smiled.

"Thanks you guys." Libby said then hugged both of them. "But this is your wedding day, this is suppose to be about you guys."

"I know but we couldn't resist." Cindy told her.

"Hey guys." Carl said walking up with Carla right beside him.

"You having fun buddy?" Jimmy asked him.

"Oh yeah. I don't think I've ever had this much fun and my scapula hurts. But I don't care!" They all laughed. Carl had learned how to dance and now loved it. Just then another slow song came on.

"C'mon Carl." Carla pulled him toward the dance floor. "He needs to works on his slow dancing."

"I'll see you guys later." He said being dragged off. Bridgette came up and offered to watch Ben so Libby and Sheen could go and dance. They took that offer. Jimmy and Cindy headed off to dance as well. About a quarter way into the song, Chris came up to them.

"May I cut in?" He asked. Jimmy nodded and stepped aside. Cindy and Chris both took their positions. "I'm very proud of you." He said.

"Thanks Dad." He smiled. It never got old, her calling him dad. They continued to dance until the song ended. It was sord of strange how Cindy felt comfortable and not akward at all. A year ago she would have run away from him but now, she stayed and dance with him. Life had definatly changed.

The Aces continued to play a number of songs from hip hop to pop to rock to country and even a few songs they had written themselves. Some of the songs that were focused on Jimmy and Cindy were Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts, When I Think about Leaving by Kenny Chesney, (A/N: I listen to country if you couldn't tell and I'm a big fan of Kenny Chesney) and Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. There were also dance music and other slow songs.

The entire night was spent making jokes, dancing until their feet bled, and just having fun. Libby and Sheen had to leave a little early in order to put Ben to sleep but came back down with a baby moniter in hand. At around one in the morning it was just the five friends. Carla had called it a night and went upstairs to go to sleep. The band had packed up and left at around nine but for music they used a stereo. The five friends were just sitting around talking and laughing. Some of the times laughing like they were drunk but no one had had a large enough amount of alcohol. They all had maybe a few sips of wine but that was it. Every now and then, they'd kick off their shoes and go dance again. There were white balloons everywhere, some inflated some not but all on the floor. There were cups and food plates still out that they all dreaded cleaning up tomorrow morining. There were presents on a table and their boxes were spread out all over.

"Hey you guys remember the time Sheen got his head stuck in the cookie jar?" Carl asked

"Which time?" Libby laughed.

"Yeah you'd think he'd learn after the twentyith time!" Cindy laughed.

"Me have no memory." Sheen said and they all laughed. By this time they were so tired and happy that they would laugh at things that weren't funny.

"You see guys, us being married ain't going to change our friendship." Jimmy said.

"Did James Neutron just say 'ain't'?" Libby asked. Then eveyone laughed.

"I must be that tired. Why don't we go to sleep. We still have to pack tomorrow for the honey moon." Cindy nodded along.

"We should probably turn in too." Libby said noticing Sheen was starting to fall asleep on her shoulder.

"I guess I should too." They walked together to the hall where they went in different directions. They started to turn and walk away.

"Hey guys." Libby said which made them turn around. She held up her hand like she was holding a glass. "Here's to us." She said. Everyone raised their hand the same way.

"To us." They repeated. Then they all turned down different halls and went into their rooms.

The End.

* * *

It's been so fun to right this story and as I said before i'm going to do a sequal and I think I already know the title, but I'm not going to say anything yet. And I still strongly suggest you look up the lyrics to the songs I mentioned, they're really cute and fit well i think. Hope you all enjoyed reading this story! Until next time! 


End file.
